Imagionations the Limit
by Arivania Moons
Summary: Mary, a normal girl who feels unloved, makes a wish one night as she realizes she's alone. The last thing she expects is for someone to hear her wish and grant it. Who is this mysterious being? Why did he grant her wish? What's so special about her theories and speculations, other than the fact that Wheeljack seems to have stopped blowing things up? Rated for cussing. Romance? Idk.
1. Prologue

**Aria: Yo. I know, I know. I shouldn't be doing this. Well, too bad. I am. My brain is crammed full of this shit and I ain't stoppin'. I'M UNSTOPPABLE! *runs around screaming 'I'm Unstoppable'***

 **Cyber: -_- Great. Just great. Aria owns nothing but the plot.**

 **Aria: AND MARY!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort**

* * *

I was watching Transformers once again and was quite engrossed in the movie. I loved Transformers. I liked a lot of things. Transformers, Creepypasta, Yu-Gi-Oh!, etc. I was curled up in the corner of my couch under a blanket with my eyes glued to the screen, mentally cheering as Optimus caught Sam last-minute. And mentally fangirling. But aloud, I commented, "I think Optimus sees Sam as more than a normal human. Otherwise Sam wouldn't have been so important. I wonder if there's a connection that was already there...?"

I always commented on parts like that with similar remarks. Drove people nuts. Hey, not my fault I technically narrate what happens. I just... Do it. It was basically like how I sometimes burst out laughing for no reason. I'm surprised Mom never got me tested. But then again... Why has she been gone for almost a year? I know she said her new job gave her long business trips but... Nah. I'm just over-thinking this. Mom wouldn't just abandon me. Not after all that reassuring she did to make sure that I understood she'd never leave me.

So I just sat there as the credits rolled. I grinned and got up, going to put the second disc in when I noticed the time. I groaned. I had to go to bed because tomorrow was a school day. Uncool, life. Uncool. I stretched and turned the TV off with a sigh. I cleaned up before walking to my room. There I stripped out of my clothes and got into my PJs. After that, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I went back into my room, took off my glasses, shut off the light, and crawled into bed.

For awhile, I just laid on my side, looking out my window. I caught a shooting star go by and smiled sadly. _I wish I could be more useful and loved..._ I wished sadly, knowing it wouldn't happen. I was just a stupid fangirl with impossible theories that no one would ever listen too... With those sad, but true thoughts, I drifted off into sleep.

A light glinted from that shooting star as a short breeze blew the curtains. A see-though being appeared and looked at the child. A sad smile came to the being's lips. _"Oh, little child, your imagination is not useless. Many great things could come if only this dimension saw what it had. But it does not, so your wish will indeed be granted. For you were meant for greater things than a life of feeling unloved,"_ the being murmured. The being waved a hand and the setting around them changed and the girl relaxed. _"Sleep well, Mary... Tomorrow, your new life begins..."_ with that said, the being vanished.

* * *

 **Aria: Sorry for shortness, but that's just how the cookie crumbles. *sticks out tongue***

 **Cyber: *groans* Please at least attempt to review...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright. I'm back. And I'm thinking on rewriting my thing again... Ya know, the protector chronicles? Only because I think I'm going about it all wrong. Some things I'll keep, some thing's I'll add later, and some thing's I'll drop completely. I'll leave up the original works, but I won't up date it and I'll put up the prologue to my new idea and you can decide which one stays and which one goes, ok Readers? Good.**

 **Cyber: Really?**

 **Hey, I'm trying to make it as original as possible you glitch head Prime! The only reason your around is because of my belief that there can be more than one Prime!**

 **Cyber: Why is that, anyways?**

 **Simple. There were seven in the beginning. That dropped until Optimus arrived. Now it's time to bring the successors of the Ancient Primes!**

 **Cyber: And who would I succeed?**

 **Alchemist Prime.**

 **Cyber: -_- Should've known.**

 ***sticks out tongue***

 **Cyber: *sighs***

 **MoonSpark: *face-palms* Aria doesn't own Transformers or it's characters. She does own Mary, though.**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort**

 **Ps: Some of my ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

(Me being the annoying Authoress that interrupts the story for some reason not connected to the plot of the story)

* * *

I slowly woke up, for once not groaning and comfortable in my bed. With that thought, my eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright. I surveyed the room and my jaw dropped. This. Was. My. Dream. Room. I'd. Always. Wanted! But that was impossible! One, I'm not that rich. Two, my mom would kill me. Three... Well, I'm sure there's a third reason buried in this room! I was amazed at the neatness. I took a moment to stand. Then I surveyed the room. It looked like the room of a mansion as it was pretty big. Decorating the walls were posters of Creepypasta characters, Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, Dragon Ball characters, and even pictures I had drawn! Thankfully, the ones I had drawn were in the way I always drew them and weren't like how others drew. The floor was wood and the walls were smooth.

I looked around and noticed all the action figures that were there and everything. Plushies and even movies and books! I was extremely happy. Then I frowned. Where was I? Whose room was this? AND WHY WERE THERE NO TRANSFORMERS MERCHANDISE?! Transformers is Love and Transformers is Life! I pouted. They could've at least had just _one_ tiny little thing that screamed Transformers... I sighed and decided that a fangirl couldn't have everything. No one could, for that matter. I shrugged and I heard the door open. I whirled around, heart beating wildly.

"Oh good! Your up, Mistress! I was afraid I'd have to wake you up again, like always. But it seems your finally kicking that laziness in the butt!" a girl about my age in a maid's outfit said with a smile.

I blinked. She raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong Mistress?" she asked.

"Who-" I started, confused.

"Mistress, I'm your personal servant, Addaline, remember?" she replied, cutting me off.

And oddly, I vaguely remembered her. I blinked. "Oh. Right, sorry Addaline. I must have stayed awake late studying," I replied. And oddly, it felt true.

"Study? Since when had you started studying?" Addaline asked, confused.

I gave a small laugh. "When Father threatened to cut me off for being a slacker," I replied merrily. "Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Mistress'. Mary is fine," I added as an after thought.

Addaline blinked in surprise. "Really? I'm not sure how Master Slayer would think of that..." she replied.

"It doesn't matter. And to prove that you _will_ call me my name, tell me my whole name," I stated stubbornly, arms crossed. I was doing this so I could find out what they thought my name was, since it was obvious that I was somehow in another dimension as the daughter of a wealthy couple. So I needed too... _Subtly_ figure out everything. Name, age, Parents' names, etc.

Addaline sighed and, reluctantly, replied. "Your name is Mary Elizabeth Slayer. You are known to Mistress Elmarie as Eliza and Mister Slayer always calls you 'Girl'," she recited.

Something told me that it was required when a servant was asked what I just asked her. Interesting and irritating at the same time. And it appears that I don't please my father, who I only know as 'Slayer' right now. I'm guessing Elmarie is my mother, step-mother, or something of the sort. But she could just be my father's new... 'Girl'. Primus, that was _weird_.

"Mary?"

The voice brought me out of my puzzled thoughts. I looked at Addaline. "Um... It's almost time for breakfast. You have 30 minutes before you have to be downstairs to have breakfast with the Master and Mistress," she said softly.

I nodded. "Ok, thanks," I replied.

Addaline looked confused. "But I'm supposed to hel-" she began to protest.

I held a hand up with a chuckle. "If I need to stop slacking and being lazy, I need to start with my studying and doing things for myself," I explained. "Go tell Mother and Father that I'm up and that I'll be down in... Say 20 minutes." I then turned to my closet and walked over to it.

"Ok..."

I heard footsteps going down the hall before I refocused on my closet. I could tell what I wore at home when I wasn't going out into public and what I wore when in public. It made me wince. How did my new parents put up with bratty me? Dresses that I wore in public showed too much cleavage and weren't low enough, in my taste. The shirts also showed too much cleavage. I was obviously older than 14. So I glanced at my 'At Home' section. I was amazed. I quickly grabbed a long-sleeved T-shirt that read ' **STAY CALM BUT SLENDERMAN IS BEHIND YOU'**. Back in my old dimension, I had wanted this for ever! The shirt itself was red while the letters were silver. Two of my favorite colors. I smirked. I was going to just _love_ everyone's reaction to the 'New and Improved Mary Elizabeth Slayer'.

I shimmied over to my dresser and opened the drawer. I wrinkled my nose at all the skirts. I kept looking until I noticed another dresser. Opening it, I sighed. Pajamas. Closing it and going back to my other dresser, I looked. I found a pretty red skirt that went to just past my knees and that had a custom blue flame print along the bottom. I smiled. I left the closet (it was a walk-in) and noticed another door besides my open room door. I walked to it and opened it to see a beautiful bathroom. I smiled and checked the clock. It was 7:05. I had fifteen minutes left. I was relieved.

Going into the bathroom and closing and locking the door, I looked at the full-length mirror and my eyes widened in horror as I blushed heavily. I was wearing a silk night gown that was practically see-through! I quickly got out of the thing and threw it in the trash. Yup. I was getting a job and getting a new wardrobe. That was for certain. I looked myself over and was mildly impressed. My skin was smooth, my acne gone. That was good. I noticed my cleavage size was definitely bigger than when I was home and I estimated myself about 17-18 years old. Sighing, I noticed that I had forgotten underwear and socks (like always) and groaned. I noticed that there were two robes. A brand-new looking solid one and a one that had obviously been worn on many... Occasions. It horrified me and I quickly ripped the thing. I put on the newer one and went back to my closet. After grabbing solid colored underwear without lace and unlaced bras that weren't see-through, I went back to the bathroom and set everything down on the toilet and quickly got showered.

After the shower, I got out and grabbed the second towel. A solid and pretty maroon one. After drying off and getting dressed, I grabbed the hair dryer and dried my hair. I noticed that it was a pretty and naturally wavy medium brown. Another thing I noticed, at last, was that... I COULD SEE AND NOTHING WAS BLURRY! I couldn't believe it! I noticed that my eyes were a pretty silver color with blue flecks that, when I turned off the light directly above me (it was a bathroom with about three light switches. One for the fan, one for the light in half the bathroom and another for the other half), my eyes looked blue. I smiled at that. It was how I liked my eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, putting on deodorant, and washing my face. I didn't bother with make-up since I preferred how I looked without make-up. So what if I pissed off my school 'friends'? I was probably going to those off today anyways. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I had just a minute before the time I had set -20 minutes- was up. I laughed and walked out of the room. I noticed that there was a spiral staircase and did what I had always wanted to do. I quickly got on the railing and slid down it. I hopped off and landed perfectly at the bottom, only stumbling and twisting my ankle a little. Damn it. I hated that I had weak ankles. But it was genetic.

I looked around and sighed. If only I could smell scents that were faint... Yeah. My biggest problem was only being able the smell a fragrant that was strong, like perfume, and I hated the stuff. I couldn't really smell anything else. Which sucked, because while I loved smelling lilacs, I wanted to get the scent of a rose and other flowers badly.

"I was actually going to see if you were coming," a woman's voice said, filled without amusement.

I whirled around to face a beautiful blond woman with grey eyes. She was tall, skinny, and wore formal clothes. She was looking me up and down disapprovingly. I sighed. "I'm not staying home, if that's what your asking, Mother," I said before she could open her mouth. "I'm wearing this to school."

"You've got to be kidding! This," she gestured to my clothes, "will get you ridiculed! Bullied! What would your friends say?!"

"Would you rather me a slut? I saw my see through robe through new eyes this morning... Hopefully that was just you-know-what instead of IT, though that's not much better," I groaned.

My mother sighed in relief. "Yes, it was. Thankfully you never went full-way. You were, thankfully, too shy in that regard," she replied. "I am grateful that you were never very bold in that area."

I nodded in agreement.

"Very well. As long as you stop being around those... Jocks," Mother replied.

I grinned at her and followed her to the dinning room. There my father placed his newspaper down and looked at me disapprovingly. He opened his mouth to speak and I put my hand up. "I'm trying something new in public today," was all I said before siting down.

Father looked a little shocked, but seemed to approve. He went back to his newspaper and I mentally sighed in relief. I did _not_ want to have a bad start with him when I could turn this around... Hopefully. But where were these answers coming from? And how did I know immediately that that was my mother? I was confused as heck but decided that it was a Dues Ex Machina from those that brought me here. So this was one hell of a life saver!

Breakfast was quiet as I could think of nothing to talk about. But I had a feeling that it was usually quiet. So I ignored the silence, enjoying it. After breakfast was finished, I watched as the maids took the dishes away. "Time for school," Mother said. "Remember to not flirt with every boy on the bus, dear."

"Yes, Mother," I replied respectfully and stood. I pushed in my chair and walked back to my room. I had paid attention so I knew where to go. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of black flats. Then I went back downstairs and looked for about 8 minutes before finding the front door. I then walked out and spotted the bus stop. I went to it and waited about maybe 2 minutes before the buss arrived. I got on.

Looking around, I noticed a black haired girl waving at me. I walked and sat by her. I recognized her as Mikaela Banes.

"Hey, we're on for the pool party right? I mean, your parents don't care, right?" she asked lazily.

I inwardly cringed. I had imagined a strong willed, smart, none-slutty Mikaela. But just her voice said WAY opposite... Scrap. "Yeah, but I won't be able to make the after party. Mother and Father will cut off all my allowance and confiscate my credit card if I don't come home immediately after were done at the lake," I replied smoothly. Perhaps too smoothly.

Mikaela raised an eye brow. "Since when do you know fancy words?" she asked, obviously stupider than she looked.

"Mother, the idiot-" I mentally apologized to Mother. But I had to play along for now, "- made me read a dictionary. She stood over my shoulder as I read through them until midnight last night."

Mikaela looked at me sympathetically. "And that's why I'm glad Dad's in jail," she said matter-of-factly.

Oh Primus. I felt sick. I could smell Mikaela's perfume and it made me want to gag. Why was I friends with her? Oh yeah, I was a female player, that's why. Well, not anymore. I just had to wait until the lake. Until the lake. I mentally groaned. This was going to be a terribly long day...

* * *

 **Ok! There's chapter one. Next up, Mary goes to school and witnesses just what an asshole Trent is and learns that Sam's not totally awkward and geeky! Hahaha! You'll see what I mean next chapter!**

 **Cyber: Reviews tend to bring the brat (me) back... Studies prove that fact.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapta two. *grins* Time for school~! *pales* Oh _Primus._ DID I JUST SAY THAT?! *shudders***

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise.**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

(Me being the annoying Authoress that interrupts the story for some reason not connected to the plot of the story)

* * *

We arrived at school pretty quickly, though it was eternity to me. The only reason I was relieved we were at school was because I wanted to get away from Mikaela ASAP! I looked at her. "Mikki, I'm going to go find the boys, alright?" I said. Mikaela nodded like the idiot she is. I quickly left without looking like I was fleeing her. "Note to self: Mikaela is one of the first to be humiliated," I muttered sourly. I got weird stares as I walked confidently through the halls.

"Hey, Mar'!" an annoyingly familiar voice called out.

I turned to see Trent coming up. He sized me up and frowned. "Babe, what's with the getup? Ya ain't a geek," he cooed.

And quite frankly, I nearly vomited. What the hell did this version of me see in this guy?! Even for things that were unmentionable?! He wasn't cute. He wasn't hot. He just screamed 'I'm an asshole!' all over. And took make matters worse, he just took a bite of an apple. Yup. Asshole. I mentally sighed and inwardly shuddered at what I was about to do. "Trenny, Mother's being mean! She's making me wear these stupid things!" I whined. Oh Primus, I actually sounded the part! I hated myself. And 'Trenny'? Shesh. Who was this girl kidding? Uhg. And I'm her?! YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!

"Aww, don't worry babe. We can go to the store after the party and buy you a new dress, ok?" he offered.

"Ok~!" I chirped like the brat I was acting.

It made me wince inside. My heart was hurting. Primus, what was that smell? Oh no. His cologne. I nearly gaged at the smell. It took a lot for me to gag, but this was... I gave the excuse that I 'forgot my purse with Mikaela' and escaped. Throughout the day, I avoided Trent and his cronies.

I also avoided Mikaela.

It was just before the last period of the day and I was leaning against my locker, worn out. "Um... Excuse me?" a voice asked. It was familiar.

I turned around and, to my surprise, there was Samuel James Witwicky, in the flesh. I'd nearly forgotten about him! I refrained from looking him up and down, but ended up doing it anyways. Huh. He wasn't as dorky as he seemed in the movie... In fact, I estimated that he was at least in track or cross-country. He had an athletic build of a runner and was quite lean. I saw a few muscles under the sleeves of the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. "Yes?" I replied.

"You're Mary Slayer right?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"Well... You just... Don't seem..." he paused, obviously looking for the right word.

"Myself? Why do you think I'm avoiding Trent DeMarco and his cronies? Ugh... Must've been the damned biceps that made me go and pretty much whore myself out to them. Not worth it. I woke up with new eyes today and, uhg. Yeah. Nope, nope, nope!" I replied, throwing my hands in the air, exasperated. "The hell was wrong with me?"

Sam blinked before chuckling. "Indeed... We share robotics, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd walk there with me. You seemed a little lonely."

"You're not asking me out, are you?"

"I might have had that intentions about two years ago, but that's a crush I got over quickly," Sam replied.

I nodded. "Seems legit," I answered.

"Secret geek, I'm guessing?" he asked, noting my outfit.

"Yeah... Kinda lame, huh?" I answered a little sadly.

He frowned. "Were people giving you trouble?" he asked.

I sighed. "A little. It was mainly this girl, Angela. I swear she's going to rat me out to Mikaela. Not that I care really, Banes is a ditz. How was I her friend again?" I replied, chuckling a little.

We began walking and just plain chatting. As it turned out, I was flunking in robotics while Sam was ahead of the class. I bit my lip at that. Robotics wouldn't be my strong suit. I was terrified to go into the classroom. What was I to do?

Sam must have noticed, because we were stopped outside the classroom and his hand was on my shoulder. I was trying hard not to fangirl right now. I mean, Sam was _sooo_ my type. That I could tell easily. "You ok?" he asked, his hazel eyes locking with my blue eyes.

"Uh... Yeah... *sighs* Ok, no. I need help. Can you tutor me in robotics?" I asked.

Sam laughed. "Of course!" he replied, grinning.

I smiled back timidly. I was a little shy around him. But that was fine by me. "Soo... When?" I asked.

"Hmm... How about... Um..." Sam's mind must have blanked.

I laughed. "Hey, I plan on humiliating and dumping Trent's gang at the Lake Party tonight. Why don't you come? We can go to your house for studying right after," I suggested.

Sam nodded in agreement. "You're on," he said.

I smiled. "It's a date, then," I said.

* * *

In robotics, I jotted down notes every chance I got. I was aware of DeMarco in my class as well, but I ignored his futile attempts to get my attention. I noticed that everyone kept glancing at me, and it made me inwardly smirk. I was loving all the looks. I knew that everyone was weary of me right now, besides my partner, Miles Lancaster. He was also glancing at me, checking over my notes and making sure I was paying attention. He seemed surprised, but pleased that I was paying attention. I'm guessing that he was used to trying to keep me from getting the two of us in trouble. But that was fine by me. I knew how it was to be overly cautious and having my guard up a lot.

"Miss Slayer, would you see me after class?" the teacher, Mr. Hosney, asked.

I blinked, wondering if I had dozed off or something. I mean, I don't think I had. "Um, sure..." I said, though I couldn't keep the confused worry out of my voice.

"You aren't in trouble, I just wish to speak to you."

I nodded. "Yes Sensei," I replied, accidentally letting my Japanese slip. Shit. I had everyone staring at me now.

"Since when do you know Japanese?!" asked a boy, looking excited. Wait... I looked the boy over quickly. WAS THAT JACKSON DARBY?! I blinked.

"Uh... Mom got me into a private class," I replied. It was a lie, I know, but I had to come up with something.

Angela was sneering at me. "Something's not right. What the hell's up with you, Mar'? You ain't no girl to be a geek!" she growled. "You're actin' like a goody-goody bitch!"

Mr. Hosney was about to scold her, but I held up my hand. I stood up. I looked Angela in the eyes and glared at her. "For once, I'm being _who_ I am. Not who society wants me to be. Yes, I have a "pretty face", but I won't make a whore of myself because I can get any guy gullible enough. I am a respectable girl who loves Creepypasta, Yu-Gi-Oh, and other "geeky" things. And I'm _proud_ of that fact. If you have a problem with it, go whine to your Boy Toys, brat," I sneered. "You all are just jealous glitch-brains who think that getting fragged will solve _all_ your fraggin' problems!"

With that small speech, I sat down and smiled at Mr. Hosney, who was looking at me. Everyone's jaws had slammed the floor, and I saw Sam looking at me with an almost admiring look. I smirked in his direction and mouthed 'forget the lake'. He nodded, snickering. I returned attention to Mr. Hosney. "What were you saying about the engines of rockets, Mr. Hosney?" I asked politely. Humiliation done, time to finish this day. I smirked inwardly, I was proud of myself for the Cybertronian cuss words I used. Oh yeah, I _loved_ this life. So far, anyways.

* * *

 **There's that chapter. *sighs* Sorry about how I pretty much abandoned my other stories... *winces* Ok, so, at first I was going to put this _after_ the first movie, but I've decided that this will take place in the first movie. Basically, Mary replaces Mikaela. Weather or not I pair Mary up with someone has yet to be determined. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chappy three~! :D Mary has to talk to Mr. Hosney and then Sam has to talk to Mary~! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

(Me being the annoying Authoress that interrupts the story for some reason not connected to the plot of the story)

-Reviews:

Angel of Randomosity: I'm glad that you approve! :)

grapejuice101: I'm not sure yet. Maybe. :/

Reader103: :3 Glad that you're enjoying it. And thanks.

RatchetLover: Here's your more! XD

TwipieAppledashRarshy: Thankyou for the compliment! :D

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, YOU FIVE! YOU DESERVE A COOKIE! :D**

* * *

Once class ended, I waited for everyone else to leave. I then got up and walked over to Mr. Hosney's desk. "You wanted to talk to me, Sensei?" I asked.

Mr. Hosney nodded, looking a bit impressed. "Ms. Slayer- I am amazed that you've turned your attitude around so dirastically! It's impressed me so much that you've decided to come out and be yourself that I decided that I will pass you with a C. Perhaps a B- if you're able to turn in your work in time this time with good effort," Mr. Hosney told me. He had a small smile on his face as mine lit up.

"Really?! OMR! Thankyou Mr. Hosney!" I shouted, "I won't let you down- I swear it!" I turned and quickly left the classroom, fast walking. I was so happy that I accidentally ran into someone. "Oof!" I fell to the floor and groaned.

"Oh! Mary! Sorry about that!" a voice said as a hand came into view.

I took it as I looked up. Sam. I had accidentally rammed into him. "Hehe... Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," I replied, embarrassed.

Sam chuckled. "It's alright Mary!" he told me, smiling. He pulled me up and I let out an 'eep' at the speed of it.

I blinked. "I didn't know you were that strong!" I exclaimed, shocked.

Sam smirked. "Well..." he drawled, "I do work with cars and other robotic stuff everyday. I work part-time at Bolivia's Used Cars."

I looked at him in admiration. "Wow, and I pretty much live off my parents," I said, amazed.

"Yeah, well, Cuz' is something else at times," a voice said with a little sarcasm. I turned my head to see Jackson Darby. He had this 'whatever' expression on his face before shaking his head. "Anyways, I'm Jack, Sam's cousin on his mother's side. Still not sure how Aunt Judy and Mom are twins, but oh well."

I smiled. "Well, I suppose you already know me..." I said sadly, looking down.

Jack was frowning, I could hear it in his voice. "Hey, don't be sad. The way you stood up to Angelina earned you good points in my book," he said.

I looked up quickly. "Really? After my reputation? Why are you guys so nice?" I asked, skeptical.

Sam grinned. "Because we can see how you've changed. It's in your posture, the look in your eyes, and the way you speak," Sam replied.

I smiled softly. "Thank you... And I mean it," I replied. I fished out my phone. "Hey, Mom? Yeah, it's me. I decided I'm not going to the lake. Yeah. Anyways, do you mind if I head over to Sam Witwicky's house? He's tutoring me. Uh-huh. Yeah. Thanks," I said before hanging up. I smiled at the two, who smiled back. "I can come," I told them.

"Great!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"First we have to stop somewhere. Dad's taking me and Jack to get our first car since we're old enough and responsible enough," Sam said, "In fact, since I have the day off, we're getting the cars from Mr. Bolivia's so that I can get them fixed up. Knowing Jack, he'll plead and beg for a motorcycle."

I laughed. "Ok, cool," I replied smiling. "You don't mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not!" Sam laughed. "Miles is coming, so why not you?"

I giggled at that. "Ok, great. What kind of car are you looking into, Sam?" I asked, already having a pretty good idea.

Sam thought about it. "Hmm... I keep seeing this awesome car in the lot. Next to a blue motorcycle is a wonderful yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes," Sam replied. "It's from about 1997 or so, I believe."

I nodded. _Definitely Bumblebee and Arcee_ , I thought. I followed the two and we talked and laughed. It was great. "Hey Jack, are you staying with Sam?" I asked.

Jack glanced at me. "Yeah. Just until the summer's over, though. Mom's back home with Dad. Mom sent me here when Dad came back, so they could "work things out"," he replied.

I nodded. That was understandable. "I see," I said, letting the topic drop. We walked out of the School in silence. I groaned when I notice an upset looking Mikaela and Trent approaching with their friends. I frowned and turned to them, folding my arms. "What?" I asked, already irritated.

"Mar-Mary, baby, c'mon..." Trent started off softly, "Ya' don't mean it. You're not a loser... They forced you into this, didn't they? Your parents, I mean!" He looked angrier and angrier by the minute.

I sighed. "Trenton Flange DeMarco, I am not your "baby" and I most definitely am not your "friend". I am a respectable young woman who wants to have a _life_ and go to _collage_ and make something of herself," I started off, "I've _always_ been a "geek". A "loser". I was just a closet one. You should just quit while I'm calm." I turned and scanned the area, I saw Miles and grabbed Sam's and Jack's wrists, dragging them towards Miles. "If I had to spend one more second with those two..." I growled, letting my sentence hang.

Sam and Jack just laughed. "Yeah, we could see that," Sam said.

I stopped in front of Miles and suddenly felt really shy. So I looked at my feet. "... Hi..." I murmured.

"Hey. Great job in class. For not messing around and for actually not letting Angelina bully you," Miles complimented.

I looked up, surprised. "... I have no clue why you three are so kind and accepting, but I promise that I'll be a better person," I said after a moment of being silent.

Miles smiled at me. "Yeah, well, we can see when someone is sincerely a good person, Mary!" he replied, grinning. I smiled back, happy.

There was a honk. I looked over to see a green Austin Healey 1600 (tell me if I'm wrong) with Sam's father, Ronald Witwicky, sitting in it. He looked impatient. I sighed, "We should go..."

The other three nodded and we walked over. Sam explained why I was coming along to his dad and Ron nodded. "Get in, kids," he said grudgingly.

I sat in the back with Miles and Jack. Sam turned around and we talked and laughed.

* * *

We reached Bobby Bolivia's Used Cars fairly quickly. I got out with the other three and Sam stayed behind with his dad to talk to Mr. Bolivia. I walked off on my own to see just what kind of cars were sold here. I was pretty curious. That's when I noticed an old, broken down car that looked like it needed more than a few tune-ups. It overly looked abused. I didn't know _why_ it caught my eye, but I was curious. I noticed how it just stuck out. After all, you don't find a white, red, green, and grey car like that just _anywhere_ since I've only ever seen one in _Transformers: Prime_.

As I was admiring it, Miles came up behind me. "Hey Mary!" he called, making me turn around. I noticed that the place looked like the windows had been blown out from every car. How'd I miss that? At my confused look, Miles laughed. "Geez! You missed how Sam's new car acted up! Haha! Admiring a car yourself?" Miles said.

I nodded and turned back to the red, white, green, and grey car. Those were some of my favorite colors, to be honest. I wanted it, but I didn't know what my mom would say. "Why don't you call your parents and see if they'd let you get it," Sam suggested, coming up besides me. He whistled. "I forgot about this one. If you can get it," Sam said, looking at me, "then I'll fix it up for you. Free of charge."

I gasped and gapped at Sam. "R-really? Why?!" I exclaimed, shocked. My eyes were wide and probably looked hopeful.

Sam laughed and nodded. I paused. "... I'm starting to feel like a Mary Sue..." I said randomly.

That made Sam and Miles laugh. "You have too little faith in yourself, Mary," Jack said, walking up and shaking his head.

I smiled and dug out my phone. I called Mom. "Hey mom, I'm at this car lot with Sam and his cousin and friend. Can I get a car? Sam said he'd fix it free of charge if I could. Uh-huh. Yeah. I promise, Mom. Hmm... Do I have to? *sigh* Ok Mom. I'll ask," I said before hanging up. I sighed, a bit dejected. "I have to call Father..." I murmured sadly.

"Not on good terms?" Jack asked. I blinked. When did Jack get-? Ya know what. I don't want to know.

"No," I replied but dialed Father's number anyways. "... Hi Father. Yes, I'm being a good girl. Uh-huh. Oh, she did? Ok. You called the school? Oh... Yeah. No, Father. I promise. Ok. Yeah. Thank you," I said hanging up. I sighed in relief before squealing. "I can get the car! Sweet! I always wanted to drive!" I yelled happily.

The others laughed at my antics and I giggled. I went to Bolivia and bought the car. Apparently, it was on sale because no one ever wanted the "Car of Doom". I didn't really care though. I went back to it and got in with the keys. I put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I followed Sam and his dad back to their house in it. It ran pretty smoothly for being so beat up. It only spluttered every now and again, like it had to keep reminding itself it was an old car. I giggled at the thought and shook my head. "Hehe. Yeah. You may be an old car, but that doesn't stop you, does it?" I asked aloud, not really caring that it made me look crazy.

Once back at Sam's house, I smiled and parked. Just before I got out, though, I noticed something partially hidden by something on the horn of the steering wheel. Gently, I whipped my thumb over it to see a familiar mark. But I was too happy that I actually had a car to really think on it and got out, smiling happily, taking the keys with me and locking the car. So far, I was pretty happy.

* * *

 **Ok... Sorry if my OC seemed Mary Sue-ish. It just came out that way. She's not supposed to be a Mary Sue. She supposed to be just another girl. *sighs* I'm really sorry if she does seem like a Mary Sue. Anyways, did you all like the chapter? I truly hope you did!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four! In this chapter, we see how Sam's mom reacts to Mary! And Mary talks Sam and Miles and Jack into playing... SLENDER! Does Sam's Mom, Judy, like Mary? Hater? Love her? Want her gone? What? What? *giggling* Time to find out~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

(Me being the annoying Authoress that interrupts the story for some reason not connected to the plot of the story)

-Reviews:

grapejuice101: I've decided to add characters from other Transformers stuff. I added Jack because I felt like I should. It's going to have maybe Miko in it later, but so far I'm only adding Jack. :\ Sorry if that's confusing.

Angel of Randomosity: Huh, that's true! Thanks for the vote of confidence! I just noticed a few Mary Sue-ish things and got worried, as no one seems to like a Mary Sue.

TwipieAppledashRarshy: Glad you liked it~! :D

 **Since all of you reviewed, here's a cookie! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this! :D**

* * *

I was nervous as Sam's mother, Judith "Judy" Witwicky looked her over. Judy circled me a few times, seeming to not be sure. Then she stood in front of me. "... Alright, she's fine. But if I here _anything_ that I shouldn't, then she _leaves_!" Judy decided, heading to the kitchen. "I'll be making snacks!"

I sighed in relief, sagging down. " _That_ was terrifying..." I muttered.

"Yeah, well, Aunt Judy is suspicious of most girls. It's nothing against you, Mary," Jack replied, smiling at me.

I shook my head. "C'mon, let's get this studying over," I said. Sam nodded and started walking off. I followed with Miles and Jack up to Sam's room. I looked around and was surprised at the overall neatness of the room. Had I been able to whistle, I would've. "This is a nice room, Sam," I said, glancing at him.

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling. He took off his backpack and dropped it on the bed. He dumped it out and grabbed some text books. Then he smirked. "Remember why we're here?" he asked.

I stared at the text books in horror. They were pretty thick and opening in them, I found it was all gibberish to me. I gave him a kicked-puppy look. "Oh no, Mary. You want to pass, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded and he grinned. I sighed. "Let's get this over with..." I reluctantly said.

Then next few hours (at least, it felt like hours) were spent going over everything. As it turned out, I knew next to nothing. And I had apparently gotten Ds and C-s on tests. I sighed as I placed my cheek in my hand, looking over the page I was reading. _I guess I still retain most of my old-life knowledge. Which means if I didn't learn it back then, I know nothing of it now. Just peachy,_ I thought, though it made sense. Didn't mean I had to like it. But as I stated before, you can't have everything. _But still... How did I get here? What if they realize I'm NOT their Mary? What if I have to tell them the truth? 'Oh, hey guys, I'm actually a different girl from a different dimension and I'm actually supposed to be 14!' is a REAL good way to explain it like it doesn't matter! Damnit! Now I'm getting paranoid and worried!_ As I went into my thoughts and started to worry, I started letting my eyes wander. I looked everywhere but my work. When I looked back at it, I couldn't seem to come up with answers to the questions I was supposed to answer while reading.

I twitched. Great, now I wanted to pace. I felt like whining about the work and being a rebel. _No, Mary. Don't. You HAVE to do this. Focus, Mary, focus_ , I told myself. It continued on like this for a few minutes before I managed to finally return my focus. I got done with that sheet and smiled. "Ok, Sam, now what?" I asked, looking at him.

Sam smiled. "We're done for tonight. That was everything from the first two weeks of this semester," he replied.

I nodded. "Alright," I said. I looked through my backpack and frowned when I noticed something. I pulled out a game. It said 'SLENDER' on it. I smirked. "Hey, have you three every played 'Slender'?" I asked, looking over at the boys.

Miles and Jack looked like they'd never heard of the game while Sam shook his head 'no'. I grinned. "Well then... Wanna try?" I asked. I double checked. It was for the computer. The boys nodded and I went over to Sam's computer. Putting it in, I decided to play first. It took about 10 minutes for me to figure out all the damned controls. Then another 20 to actually LOCATE a damned page. Other than the steady drum pounding, there was nothing else. I was calm as I looked for the other pages, the boys getting nervous.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um... 5:30..." Sam replied.

I nodded, still looking. I had one page and was now just looking around. I was careful to NEVER look behind me. If I did, that would be my down fall. I kept in as much a strait line as possible, taking SMALL turns. I'd watched PewDiePie, Cryotic, and Tobuscus play Slender enough times to know that you NEVER looked behind you and you took small turns. I was careful and it took about an hour to find about three more pages.

"Sheesh... It didn't take anyone else this long..." Sam muttered.

"Well, I'm being overly cautious, so that's probably the reason. Unless this is a different version where everything is harder to find," I replied.

I honestly didn't know. I don't even know why this was in my backpack. I hadn't noticed it earlier. I was so caught up in my thoughts that, when I saw Slender, I screamed along with the boys, panicking. Eventually, I just turned off the game, feeling like an idiot for overreacting. "Oh... Wow..."

"What happened?!"

We screamed again at the sudden voice of Judy and whipped around. She was staring at us with confused and suspicious looks. "Oh, Mrs. Witwicky! You scared us!" I exclaimed, slumping back. Then what Judy must've thought dawned on me. It must have dawned on Sam too.

"Oh, Mom! We didn't do anything bad! Mary had a game she wanted us to try and, well, it was a horror game. Called "Slender". It scared the crap outta us," Sam hurriedly explained.

I even picked up the case and showed it. Judy nodded and turned, leaving. I groaned. "Well... That could've been worse..." I said.

I glanced at the clock and cursed. "Shoot! It's almost 7! I said I'd be home by 7:30! I live like 3 miles from here!" I panicked. I hurriedly picked my stuff up and smiled at them. "Later guys!"

I hurried outside, and unlocked my car. I slid in and started it up. I backed out of the driveway and started home. I got stuck at a red-light and sighed. I leaned back, looking at the sunset. It was a beautiful sight and it made me smile. That's when a song suddenly started up. I looked at the radio in surprise, but smiled at the song. The song was 'So What' by P!nk. I laughed and sang along as the light turned green. I felt great. "I know! Maybe BEN Drowned slipped that game into my bag! Or maybe my guardian demon did!" I laughed. Sure, it sounded absurd, but I liked the thought.

For the rest of the drive home, I chatted at my car. I talked about how dragons and unicorns might still exist. I spoke about how that there might be an invisible and untouchable world around us. I said a lot. I spoke about how you might be able to use vegetable oil to power a flying car that flew using wings made out of wood and other natural supplies. I spilt out all my mind could come up with, only stopping once I made it home. I got out and locked my car up. I smiled and patted the hood. "See you tomorrow," I said, bouncing inside.

Mother and Father were in the living room. "I'm surprised," Father said, "You home about 10 minutes early."

"Yeah, well," I said, "I have a life to turn around. Anyways, tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Yes," Mother replied.

"Cool. Can I go see Sam and Jack and Miles again?" I asked, looking over.

Mother and Father looked at each other before Father sighed. "Only if you promise to be home no later than 8 o'clock," he told me.

I lit up. "Thanks, Dad!" I chirped, bounding up to my room.

-With my Parents- -3rd POV-

"I'm surprised, Dear," Elmarie said after Mary left. "Why did you agree so willingly?"

Alexander Slayer looked at his wife. "Ellie, you're always telling me to not be so harsh on our daughter. If she has truly changed, then this will prove it," he said. "Besides, I know Judith Witwicky. She doesn't tolerate girls like how Mary was for years. If Mary has truly changed, then Judy will make no complaints to us on how we've raised our daughter."

Elmarie blinked. "That was... Smart. I hadn't thought of it like that," Elmarie replied. "I'm glad that you're giving Mary a chance. It seems like she's really trying hard."

Alexander sighed. "Yes, well, only time will tell us if my decision was a mistake," he said. _I surely hope that it wasn't. It'd be nice if Mary wasn't playing at us,_ he thought sadly. That was part of the reason he agreed to let her buy the car. She would be responsible if she had truly changed. Anything from the cops and she'd be carless again.

-With Mary, Later- -Mary's POV-

I was woken up about 1 am to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned and got up. Getting out my phone, I answered it. "Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"Mary! Thank goodness! I'm sorry to have woken you up, but this is an emergency! I am tailing our cars right now!" Sam rushed out.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, Sam! I- Wait," what he said registered and I was completely awake. "Did you say _our_ cars?!"

"Yeah! Jack's bike, my Camaro and your car have been stolen! Looks like their heading to the junkyard!" Sam replied.

"I'll be there!" I said, hanging up. Quickly, I ran downstairs, ignoring that I was in my black nightgown. I got on my bike that I hadn't ridden in half a year. Quickly, I headed towards the junkyard, having it pulled up on my phone. It was hard to not drop my phone so I made it there a little slowly. I made it and quickly ran around, looking. I heard something and peeked around some old cars. To my horror, Sam was being arrested. I watched as the cops drove off with Sam. I looked around, trying to figure out what happened. Eventually, I stumbled upon Sam's phone.

That's when what happened in the movie replayed in my head. I cursed myself for being such an idiot. I knew that S-7 would be here soon enough, so I grabbed Sam's phone. They couldn't find it. I heard something behind me and turned around. I saw two familiar pedes and stabilizing-servos. Following them up, I found my eyes locking with Barricade's crimson optics. "... Fuck..." was all I said before I turned around and started sprinting.

I heard Barricade's roar and his large pede-falls. I ran as fast as I could. I was unfortunately lost and unsure what I should do. I did the cliché thing and tripped over something on the ground. I scrapped my hands and knees, groaning. I was fearful at the sudden silence. I rolled over and gasped. Barricade stood right over me. He seemed to be grinning evilly. I was trembling, unsure what to do. Running was out of the question now. "Where is Ladiesman217?!" he snarled at me.

 _Sam,_ my mind translated. "I-I don't know," I lied.

He wasn't happy with my answer as he snarled and his hand turned into that saw-thingy. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the end. That's when I heard the clang of metal on metal. Opening my eyes, I saw a red, white, and green Autobot fighting Barricade. Eventually Barricade retreated as the 'bot approached me. I stared up at her/him. "Are you alright?" they asked.

Swallowing, I nodded. They nodded and folded down into my car. The driver's side door popped open and I got up. I noticed that they weren't in front of me with the door open to me. They were a little bit away. They were giving me the choice. Accept them as my guardian, or leave now and they would leave me out of whatever was coming. Their war. I swallowed and realized that this was my chance to do something life changing. Either go home and forget this ever happened, or get in the car. _"50 years from now, don't you want to look back and say you had the guts to get in the car?"_ Sam's voice from the movie came back. I took a deep breath and approached the car. I noticed that I had dropped Sam's phone, but I heard something. It sounded like vehicles. There was no time now. I got into the car and it drove off. I looked back and got a small glimpse of a black van pulling in just as we vanished from the junkyard.

I turned around and stared out the window. I realized that I had just made the biggest choice of my life. Either the biggest mistake, or the biggest responsible choice. I sighed as I leaned back. "... What's your designation?" I asked.

"I'm surprise you didn't say "name", as that is what you humans call it," the 'bot replied, "But I'm Wheeljack."

I smiled. "Well, I tried to think from your view," I said. "And I guess you already know that my name is Mary. Nice to officially meet you, Wheeljack."

"And to meet you, Ms. Mary," Wheeljack replied, chuckling slightly. "You're ideas are interesting, by the way. In fact, do you mind if I tested some of those?"

I laughed slightly. "Let me help, then!"

We chatted on the way home and I sighed as I got out and walked back inside. I sighed when I saw Dad was up. He was frowning. "Why did you leave?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Father," I said. "Sam needed my help. Someone decided to try and steal Sam's car as a prank."

Technically, I wasn't lying. Sam did ask for my help about a "stolen" car. Sam didn't know that was a lie. Father sighed. "Next time, let him handle it himself," Father said before going back upstairs. I sighed and went to my room. There I changed my nightgown and crawled back into bed, starting to feel sore. The adrenaline was finally wearing off. As I drifted to sleep, I thought, _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

* * *

 **And there we go! :) Mary meets her guardian, Wheeljack, for the first official time~! And it seems as though they'll get along just fine! Wahoo! :D See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter five. Mary's going to get a house call from some rude and unexpected visitors while Sam gets harassed by Barricade! :D I wonder whose decided to drop by Mary?**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

(Me being the annoying Authoress that interrupts the story for some reason not connected to the plot of the story)

-Reviews:

grapejuice101: **Aw, shucks. Yer makin' meh blush! :D I'm so glad your liking this!**

Angel of Randomosity: **I'm so happy you like it! :)**

Retrokill: **:) Thanks**

* * *

I was just in my room, reading, when it happened. Addaline rushed in, looking a little worried. "U-um, M-Mary, there's someone here to see you. They refuse to leave until they do," she informed shakily.

I looked at my friend. She looked absolutely terrified for some reason. I frowned but got up. I followed her downstairs where I blinked. I had no clue who the person standing there was. Standing in the middle of the living room was a man probably 5'8" -which was just a few inches below my height- and had shaggy blond hair. He seemed to become more alert when I walked in. "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" I asked.

He gave me a cold stare. His eyes were dark, burning embers it seemed. It didn't faze me, though. "Mary Slayer, correct?" He continued once I nodded. "My name is Alex Lancaster, Miles' father. Now, you listen and you listen good, Girl," he said forcefully, "You stay away from my boy and the Witwickys and Mr. Jackson Darby. They're respectable young people and I know your kind. You play innocent then you go and break hearts."

I knew what this was about, and quite frankly, I didn't like it. "Sir, I have no intention of-" I started, but he cut me off.

"That's what you say. But I'm warning you," Mr. Lancaster said, "Stay the hell away."

I frowned. "One, I do have my morals. Two, that was some mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. My mistake was letting Angelina bully me into doing that stuff and letting Trent sweet-talk me into it. I am a changing girl and I am working to gain everyone's respect," I said firmly.

Mr. Lancaster snorted, obviously not believing me. "I highly doubt that. Once a slut, always a slut," he sneered.

"I don't like your attitude. I've never once done anything to you. And quite frankly, Miles isn't even my type. Besides, you are not the boss of me. I am 17 years old, I think I can be responsible," I said. "Now, if you only came here to threaten and berate me, then _leave_ , because I will _not_ take your shit." I was glaring and starting to get pissed off.

"You should respect your elders!" Mr. Lancaster snarled. He stepped towards me and backhanded me.

I stood there in shock, my hand trembling as it came to my cheek. I'd been spanked when I was little and I'd run into things a lot but... I'd never been hit before. Not once to I remember someone backhanding or slapping me. My cheek was going a little numb, so I knew he hit me hard. It didn't hurt or anything, though. Just a little stinging sensation. But it still shocked me.

"Who do you think you are?!" an enraged voice shouted. Mother came into my line of vision, going right up and slapping Mr. Lancaster, who stumbled back a bit. Mother then turned to me, grabbing my chin roughly and examining my cheek.

"Mr. Lancaster, I suggest you leave. _Before_ I do something I might regret," my father's voice said darkly. "And if you _ever_ lay a hand on my daughter again, you will be sued."

I was still shocked, only getting even more so. N-no one had ever, and I mean _ever_ , stood up for me in such a way. Only Kassy and Ayslyn had... Suddenly, a wave of home sickness over whelmed me and I quickly turned and fled, determined not to break in front of them. I heard Mother call out to me, but I couldn't do it. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there.

 _What was I thinking?_ I thought. _I shouldn't have done the cliché thing and wished on that star. I wanna go home. Mamma's probably missing me... How long as passed there? Do they think I'm dead? Have I been gone for years already?_ I trembled, falling to my knees. It just crashed upon me. I didn't know what to do. I took a shaky breath and decided to leave for a little bit.

"I'm going for a drive!" I called before leaving. I didn't wait for the answer. I just got into Wheeljack. I didn't have the key and didn't care. "Drive. I don't give a damn where to. Just drive," I said sharply.

There was a moments pause before Wheeljack did so. As we drove, I placed my head against the window, tears leaking from my eyes. I tried to will them away, but it didn't work. The drive was silent, like Wheeljack knew that he shouldn't say anything. I was grateful for that. I knew I'd just break if he said anything.

I wasn't sure how long we drove, but I knew it was a few hours. Suddenly, Wheeljack skidded to a stop, turning. "Mary, I know that this isn't the best time but... Apparently Sam's running from his guardian," Wheeljack said.

I sighed. "A-all right. We should get Miles, though. He can calm Sam down. Where's Jack?" I replied softly.

"Running from his guardian as well. The two are together at the moment," Wheeljack replied.

I groaned. "Let's just grab Miles. He should be able to help..." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" Wheeljack asked.

"Call it instinct," I replied, not in the mood to debate this.

"This isn't up for discussion, is it?"

"Nope."

"Alright."

Once we were in front of Miles' place, I honked the horn. Miles came out, looking confused. He quickly came over and I rolled down the window. "Get in. We have a panicking Sam," I said bluntly.

Miles gave me a confused look. "He did say something about Satan's Camaro following him... But what does that mean?" he asked.

I sighed. "Look, I don't have time to explain. We need to get to Sam and Jack before they get into trouble," I said.

Miles went to say something, but I cut him off. "Just get in, damnit!" I shouted.

Miles jumped, looking a little scared. He quickly got down. "Drive," I ground out. I ignored Miles look as Wheeljack made a show of changing gears and driving on his own. Miles looked terrified. "W-what the hell!" he yelled.

"Shut up and just listen," I hissed. "This is Wheeljack. He's a really advanced, shape-changing robot. He's my "guardian". Sam and Jack are running from theirs," I said. "We have to calm them down and get them to understand that they're here to protect us. Not harm us."

Miles was silent for a moment. "... Damn, this is _awesome_!" Miles said enthusiastically. "I can't believe I'm apart of this!"

"Riiight..." I said, looking at Miles with a surprised look. I sighed and looked out the side window. I noticed something in the rear-view mirror and looked back. My eyes widened. "Wheeljack, step on it. That cop-like robot is following us!" I hissed.

"Barricade," Wheeljack growled, hitting the gas.

Barricade turned on his sirens and then I knew what it felt like to be in a high speed pursuit. I yelped as I was slammed into Miles on a particularly sharp turn. Wheeljack muttered an apology as he kept going. I only grunted in response. I didn't care about being tossed around, even if it hurt. We had to get away. I noticed something. It was an old car lot. "Go there!" I said, pointing.

"Why?"

"Just do it! I have an idea!"

Wheeljack made the turn and drove in. I told him when to turn, leading us towards the roof. As we drove, I asked a very important question. "You think you could drive fast enough to get from this building's roof to the other's roof?" I asked.

"There's no way. I'm not that fast," Wheeljack replied, alarm in his voice.

"Have anything that could help you drive fast enough?" I asked.

"Well... I've been meaning to test those rocket boosters I invented but..." Wheeljack paused.

Miles groaned. "I knew there was going to be a but..." he muttered.

"Wheeljack?" I asked, ignoring Miles.

"My inventions have a habit of blowing up..."

I thought. I noticed a stack of something. "Hit that stack. It'll buy us some time," I said quickly.

Wheeljack listened and hit it. It fell, and I noticed a tiny gap. Frenzy would pursue us, but he wasn't a vehicle. We had time. "Wheeljack, think. Is there something repetitive that you do with ALL your inventions?" I pressed.

"Yeah. Self-destruct buttons," Wheeljack replied. "But that shouldn't do anything!"

I thought about it. "Maybe you keep getting the self-destruct button and the on button mixed up," I said.

"No way. I always remember," Wheeljack said.

"Only one way to find out. Use those rockets. Trigger what you think would make the rockets self-destruct," I said.

"Are you insane?!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "There's a 10% chance your right! That's too low an odd! We can't take that risk," he said.

I knew that he was right. My theory was dangerous and something no one else would suggest. Willingly using the self-destruct button? Those were only used in emergencies. But the more I thought, the more I realized, this _was_ an emergency. "Wheeljack, please, trust me. This is an _emergency_ ," I pleaded. "If we don't try, Barricade will get to us and maybe send someone after Sam and Jack. Please. This is bigger than the lives of two uneeded humans."

"How did you-?!" Wheeljack started.

"Wheeljack, there's no time for that! Just do as she says!" Miles growled.

Wheeljack sighed. "If we survive if this blows up, I'm asking Ratchet to put you under some mental tests," he grumbled.

"And I wont fight him if that happens," I agreed, "NOW DO IT!"

I heard plating shift just as we reached the last rise. I could see the sunlight at the top of it. I prayed this would work. I heard something powering up, then we shot off like a rocket! I was pressed back against the seat as we flew across the thing and suddenly were launched into the air. I heard small explosions and knew that the rockets must have blown. For a moment, I felt we wouldn't make it. We were coming up a little short it seemed. I closed my eyes tightly. After an intense and long second, I felt a sudden lurch and heard a thud as well as skidding. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were facing the gap. A police cruiser was on the other side, seemingly revving in anger.

I looked at Miles, who looked at me, wide eyed. Then we started laughing. "We did it!" Miles cheered.

I just laughed. I couldn't believe it worked. Well, I could, I was just surprised. "Yes," I agreed. "We made it." I collapsed backwards in my seat, panting.

"It seems that I accidentally hooked a few self-destruct wires into the "on" button, which I had labeled "self-destruct" button. Good thinking Mary," Wheeljack said. "I'll make a little inventor out of you yet! But first, we better go help the boys and Arcee."

* * *

A while later we finally met up with the boys and Arcee at an old field. Turns out Barricade had turned back after failing at getting to Miles, Wheeljack, and I and went after Sam and Jack and Arcee and Bumblebee. Both of which got upgrades in alt. modes. To which, Miles turned to me and asked, "Why the hell do you get the one with the crappy alt. mode?" He offended Wheeljack, who took off.

Now I was on the back of Arcee with Jack. We were going to meet the other Autobots, who had just came for a landing. It was so cool watching them fall from space like that! Of course, I was worried about Wheeljack, who had yet to catch up. I sighed and let my head fall on Jack's shoulder. "I'm going to kill Miles..." I muttered.

"Because he offended Wheeljack?"

"Because he left me without a ride and an awesome friend."

"Shesh, you and Wheeljack got along real fast," Arcee commented. "Not many like 'Jack because of his... Explosive ways."

"I like his ideas. There a lot like my own. Only difference is I've never had the material to actually do what I thought up," I replied. "And cut Wheeljack some slack. That's the art of inventing. Trial and error! As well as being willing to take a risk or two."

"More like a million with Wheeljack," Arcee muttered.

I huffed. "At least he's fun!" I defended.

"He's dangerous," Arcee said. "I'll be talking to Optimus Prime, who'll assign a new and safer guardian to you."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will, kid. Look, you aren't safe with Wheeljack. He'll get you killed!"

"He saved my ass today!"

"He could've killed you had you been wrong! He shouldn't have pulled that stunt!"

I was getting angry. I was so upset that I wanted to jump off Arcee. She just didn't understand Wheeljack. I didn't like that, but I reminded myself that all of Wheeljack's inventions had the habit of blowing up. That means that they'd see him as a hazard. But I knew different. And I'd make Optimus Prime see that I was perfectly safe in Wheeljack's capable servos. I knew what I was doing. I wasn't a total ditz or completely oblivious!

"Hey, we're here."

I blinked and saw that I was being stared at by everyone -even the bots. I blushed and quickly got off Arcee and moved over to hide behind Jack. "Oops..." I murmured.

Arcee transformed, glaring at me a bit. Ok, so maybe I had to work on that. Optimus knelt in front of Sam and Jack, who had moved up to stand by his cousin. I stood there awkwardly, wondering where Wheeljack was. I didn't really catch what Optimus was talking about, at least, not until I was talked to directly.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Slayer, correct?"

That got my attention quickly. "Yes," I said timidly. Optimus was back to standing at full height and, to be honest, I was intimidated.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't even listening?" Arcee asked sarcastically.

I had to literally bite my tongue to stop from saying anything. _Now's not the time to be a smart ass,_ I told myself.

"Arcee, be polite. She is only a sparkling," Ratchet abolished.

Arcee rolled her optics. "I bet she doesn't even know your designations!" she said.

I smirked at that. "Ironhide," I said, pointing at the weapons specialist. "He's the weapons specialist- nice cannons." I turned to Jazz. "That's Jazz. Oh, and Jazz," I said, "'Bitch' is a term humans tend to use as an insult."

"O'. Thank' ya' fo' tellin' meh," Jazz replied, smiling.

I nodded. "Jazz is special ops. And that's Ratchet, the medic," I finished.

Everyone and everybot stared at me. I blinked. "What? I'm not a total ditz," I defended. Then I glared at Arcee. "Oh, and by the way, _Arcee_ , I do NOT appreciate you bad mouthing me when you DON'T KNOW me," I said sharply.

Arcee seemed to be taken aback a bit. Like she was shocked. But I ignored her in favor of turning my attention back to Optimus. "Sir, why did you take the time to learn my name?" I asked.

Optimus nodded at me. "You also play a key role in this," he said. He brought up a hologram of a familiar looking metal star ornament (the cover picture). I knew I'd seen it somewhere before... "Do you recognize this?" Optimus asked.

"Yes... Though, vaguely..." I said.

"This is a very special relic. I'm not entirely sure of its purpose, but I know it has to do much with the AllSpark," Optimus told us.

"And that supposed to mean...?" Miles asked impatiently. Since I was right next to him, I elbowed him.

"Miss Mary Slayer, this is found under your family's custody. We need it," Optimus said.

I nodded. "I'll see if I can find it," I replied.

"I'll take 'er," Ironhide said gruffly. He transformed into his GMC Topkick pickup truck alt. mode.

I sighed softly and climbed in, glancing around for any sight of my guardian. Where was he? Had Miles pissed him off that bad? I felt guilty and sad. As Ironhide drove, I remembered the last time I saw Adam, my ex-boyfriend.

 _"You're insane, Mary!" Adam shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?!"_

 _"I was helping that little kid!" I shouted back. I couldn't believe Adam was furious over a saving a little boy and his elder brother hugging me out of gratitude. "His elder brother was thanking me!"_

 _"Some thanks!" Adam retorted. "I bet your seeing him behind my back!"_

 _"I am not!" I shouted back._

 _The fight continued on for a while. That's when my best friend, Kassy, came over. "Shut up, Adam!" she growled. She turned to me. "Why do you always attract the crappy boys?" she asked me.  
_

I never saw Adam again after that. I was starting to get scared. What if Wheeljack left? What if he didn't want anything to do with me? All my insecurities crashed down into me and I felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

"-ry? Hey, sparkling!"

I blinked, snapping out of my stupor. "Huh?"

"You ok? You're optics are leaking coolant," Ironhide said gruffly.

"W-what?" I stumbled. I whipped my eyes and, sure enough, I was crying. "I-it's nothing important," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Is this over what Arcee said? I know she's being a glitch right now but-"

"No. It's not that, Ironhide," I said softly.

"This is about Wheeljack suddenly up and leaving, isn't it?" he asked.

"... Yeah... Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I said. "I can wait until he comes back. He'll come. I know he will."

"Heh, your the first. Not many others have much faith in Mr. Explosive," Ironhide replied.

I was silent. Then, "Why does that matter? Science is a tricky and dangerous thing. You have to be willing to take risks. Especially if it can decide between life or death," I said.

Once at my house, I noticed the newer version of Wheeljack's alt. mode. I held a small slice of hope at that. Quickly, I got out. Someone else did, a muscular man with dark hair and a healthy tan. _That must be Ironhide's holoform,_ I thought.

"Before you freak, this is just my holoform," Ironhide said gruffly.

I nodded and started towards the house. I opened the door and walked into the living room. I quickly did a double take. Mother, Father, Addaline, and a man were there. The man had graying hair, almost like a stereotype scientist. Mother noticed me first.

"Oh, Mary! There you are!" Mother said, quickly coming over and hugging me. "Are you alright?! This man," she pointed to the scientist-guy, "is Jackie Wheels, and he said that he saw you get into an accident! But when he went over, all he found was your totaled car! I was so worried!"

"Oh, uh-" I said, realizing the guy was Wheeljack. I didn't know what to say.

"Ma'am," Ironhide started, "I'm Aron Hyde, a friend of Jackie. I found the girl, dazed, and wondering around. I'm afraid she's still a little out of it."

Mother nodded, understanding. "Thank you! Sweetie, you should thank them as well. Mr. Wheels was kind enough to buy you a brand new car just like your old one to replace your old one!"

"Err... Thanks..." I said stiffly and awkwardly. I did _not_ like this one little bit. But it was a nice cover up.

"C'mon Jackie, Orion needs us," Ironhide said.

"Why?"

"We've got work, remember?"

"Oh... Yeah..."

I looked at Ironhide. He gave me a look that said "we'll be back to pick you up as soon as we finish business". I gave a look that said I understood. Ironhide nodded and grabbed Wheeljack's arm, pulling him away. I had a feeling that Wheeljack's holoform was just gonna dissipate. I honestly didn't know what to do now. I had to find that star-thingy, but I didn't know where to stop.

"Mary..."

I gulped, I didn't like my father's tone...

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! XD**

 **Cyber: -_-**

 **Relax, Cy. I just feel like this is too long a chapter already. Besides, the cliffhanger fit there perfectly!**

 **Cyber: *sighs* *shakes helm* I wonder about you sometimes Aria...**


	7. Chapter 6

**And here's chapter six! Yay! We see S7 in here! :D I wonder how Mary will react... Ehehehehehe...**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

-Reviews:

Angel of Randomosity: Hahaha! You make me laugh! :)

grapejuice101: T-thanks! *blushing* I-I d-don't really see how it was amazing... I-I'm an average authoress...

 **And here's a cookie for both of you! :)**

* * *

Slowly, I turned to my father. "Err- Yes father?" I asked softly.

He had this grave look on his face. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed something off the mantle. "I had hoped I'd never have to give you this but..." he started, "here."

He placed that metal star the 'bots were looking for into my hand. I gaped. "W-what?" I asked shakily. I looked up at him. He seemed a lot older all of a sudden.

"Mary, what I just gave you... Listen, that is a very special ornament," Father said.

"What's this about, Dad? You're scaring me," I whimpered out.

"Mary, I know those men weren't human," Father said. "With that ornament, you can tell what species a creature is. It will protect you from the evils of their kind."

My eyes widened. This... Now I understood. It was what protected the AllSpark. I had to get it back to the 'bots. They'd need it to help fend off the Decepticons. It was then I noticed mother wasn't in the room. "... Where's Mom?" I asked.

"She left when I started to talk to you. She knew it was a subject that wasn't for her to hear," Father said softly.

I looked at the star ornament/relic. It glinted at me softly. "Dad, how does it work?" I asked.

"Look at where my heart is."

I did as told and gasped. I could see it pulsing- a red light. That was his heart. It was in the shape of a human heart too. "O-oh my..." I said.

Father nodded. "Indeed, my daughter. Take good care of that," he told me. I nodded.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking. I looked at the door in confusion, putting the star in my pocket -I was wearing a skirt with hidden pockets, you couldn't see the star's outline either.

Addaline went and answered the door. That's when men came in. "S-sirs! Y-you can't come in here uninvited!" Addaline's voice cried.

Father moved so he was in front of me. Right after that, I saw that a Sector Seven agent was approaching us. "Hello, Mr. Slayer," the agent said, "I am Agent..."

I tuned him out for the sake of keeping my ability to hear. His voice was... Uhg. It made me shudder.

"Are you Mary?"

I looked at the man when he talked directly to me. I nodded, moving out from behind Dad. He was still on his guard. He was holding a radiation detector, and that made me back up nervously. "Now, just hold still," Agent Bastard said. Yeah, that sounds better.

He moved the machine over me and looked startled at the results. "1400 rads," he said. _The star_ , I thought, a little panicky. "Tag 'em and bag 'em."

Father tried to fight, but was held down by stronger, burly men. I was grabbed by a single burly man. I struggled, biting and scratching. "Lemme go!" I exclaimed. I was ignored and forced out the door. All I had on me was my phone and the star, both hidden. Thankfully. Thankfully, no one noticed that my "car" was missing. _At least he isn't here,_ I thought with relief. Who knows what they would've done then!

I was forced into a random car before we drove off. I was alone with just one of the guys. I was separated from my parents and Agent Bastard. I was essentially alone. I sighed and curled up as best I could. The good thing was that they hadn't hand cuffed me. And I wasn't stupid enough to jump out of a moving car. Nor brave enough. Besides, it would've been futile anyways.

I gasped as we came and parked under a bridge. Both Bumblebee _and_ Wheeljack were being frozen! I quickly got out, the guys shouting at me. I ignored them and dodged them. "WHEELJACK!" I cried out. I tackled the nearest guy with a fire extinguisher. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed. I fought as hard as I could to get to Wheeljack and Bumblebee. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING THEM!" I was starting to cry.

I felt a pulse in my pocket, and I knew that I'd be helped by the star. But before anything could happen, my world suddenly went black. The last thing I saw was Wheeljack reaching towards me. The last thing I heard was a scream. "MARY!"

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the back of a helicopter. I groaned. "Mary?" a voice asked.

Pushing myself up, I saw that Miles, Jack, and Sam were there with me. They looked concerned. "Are you ok?" they asked.

I looked around. Then I realized what had happened. "Wheeljack! Wh-what happened to Wheeljack?! Where's my car?!" I yelled, becoming hysterical.

"Mary, calm down!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm sure he and 'Bee are alright," Sam assured. "Just calm down. You'll knock yourself back out."

Slowly, I calmed down, knowing that panicking wouldn't help at all. I was just so scared for Wheeljack. Sam gave me a sympathetic look. Then I remembered he was probably worried about Bumblebee. "I'm sorry..." I murmured. I felt so bad for being so irrational.

I was pulled into a hug by Miles. "It's ok, Mary. We're gonna be find. I promise," Miles said. I nodded.

"Y-yeah..." I murmured.

 _"Hey, you kids ok?"_ a female voice asked. I recognized it as Maggie Madison. I grabbed a headset and put it on.

"Yeah," I replied to her.

 _"What are you four in for?"_

"Uh, three of us bought our first vehicles. Turned out to be alien robots. The fourth one was just caught in the cross-fire," I replied.

 _"Oh, wow..."_

After that, we just made small talk. It was nice. I was relaxing a bit more. Once we landed, I was roughly grabbed and handcuffed. "W-wha-?! H-hey!" I exclaimed, startled.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Miles growled, glaring.

"Kid, she's a bit on the dangerous side when upset. I ain't taking any chances," said Agent Seymour Simmons as he walked up.

I just glared at the bastard. I growled lowly, wishing I could claw his eyes out. He ordered them frozen! I hated him! I struggled against my captor. "What is the meaning of having this civilian girl handcuffed?" Secretary John Keller asked as he came up with William Lennox and Robert Epps.

Immediately, I ceased struggling and gave Will a bewildered and victimized teen girl look. Will's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Simmons. "I suggest you let the girl out of those handcuffs and keep her from being manhandled," he growled.

Keller nodded in agreement and I was released. I immediately began rubbing my wrists. Those things hurt! I shuffled closer to Sam, Jack, and Miles. "Are you ok?" Sam asked. Miles and Jack also looked concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said softly.

We followed Simmons and I actually listened to his talking. Banacheck was with us, of course. "Your all here because you've been in contact with the NBEs," Simmons explained.

"Cybertronians," I automatically corrected. "A race of sentient autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. They're here for a reason."

I got elbowed by Jack. "What?" I asked. "I was being honest with the b- guy. Besides, the 'bots deserve more respect!"

My three friends face-palmed while we stopped. "You've actually conversed with these beings?" Keller asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"We were attacked by them," Will said.

I grimaced and looked at him. "You met the Decepticons. Those are the faction that wants to take over everything in the universe," I informed. "The Autobots are the other faction that fights the Decepticons and protects others from them. That's what _Wheeljack_ , _my car_ , is as well as _Bumblebee_ , _Sam's car_." I made sure to emphasis on the last bit. I was staring strait at Simmons.

Simmons snorted. "Your obviously a delusional girl. That's what you and your parents were talking about when we came by, wasn't it? Sending you to the asylum?" he said like a bastard.

I was sure I looked livid. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I snapped my head in the direction and saw Will. His eyes clearly said he believed me. "Now, shall we continue?" Simmons said merrily.

But I caught a glance of Banacheck. He was staring at me, like he was contemplating something. "Simmons... Skip NBE-1. Show them our crown jewel. I'd like to test something," he said.

I immediately felt much dread. I knew what came next. I followed them to the room where they explained about what they knew on the cube. Then Maggie asked the dreaded question. "Wait. You said 'energy'. What kind of energy?" she asked.

I gulped as we were led into the room with the box. "Everyone in. They have to lock us in," he said. "Anyone have a phone or some type of electronic device?"

I pulled out my phone. "Will this work?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

Simmons took my phone. "A smart phone. These ones are the weirder ones," he said with a sigh. He put the phone in the box and then shut it. He flipped the lever and the energy zapped my phone.

We all watched as it transformed into a small robot. It looked around wildly and I was reminded instantly of a panicking child. I could've sworn I heard it chattering in a scared manner. Then it brought out its weapons. I imagined it looked startled and was accidentally setting them off. "Uhg. It's breaking the box," I heard Simmons mutter.

"No!" I shouted, knocking the thing out of Simmons' hand. I immediately opened the glass box. "Shh... Shh..." I whispered, slowly extending my hand out. I left enough space for the little one to decide. Her little red optics locked with my eyes. I heard a small twitter as she slowly skittered forward and into my palm. The weapons retracted. I smiled softly and gently brought her to my chest. "There... See... Everything's ok..." I murmured.

Everyone was staring at me in shock. I glared at them, which snapped them out of it. "H-how?!" Simmons stuttered.

I frowned. "Imagine if you were woke up in a strange place and felt confused and was wondering where your parents were!" I said. "Then suddenly, while feeling threatened, you find that you can defend yourself but can't control how they work! How would you like it if you were going to be killed for something that wasn't your fault?!" I was glaring at Simmons, gently petting the little one's helm.

"Kid, they are creatures that kill without reason! They are machines! They cannot think! Or feel!" Simmons hissed.

That was the wrong thing to say to me. Slowly, I walked up to Simmons. He wasn't disturbed. Once in range, I reared back and punched him. I hit him so hard he hit the wall, his nose leaking blood. " _That's_ for being a bastard," I spat. I then kicked him where the sun don't shine, making him double over. "That's for hurting Wheeljack. And this," I hissed. I then rammed my knee into his head, making it snap up quickly and painfully. "is for nearly offlining an _infant_."

With that, I turned and strutted over to Sam, just as alarms sounded. I looked around in panic. I locked eyes with Sam and the others. "The 'Cons have found us!" I squeaked.

Will started asking for the armory and we were quickly there. Once there and they were loading their guns, I rounded on Simmons and Banacheck. "Wheeljack," I pressed. "You have to give us our cars back! Wheeljack and Bumblebee will know what to do!" I said quickly.

"You cars? Confiscated," Simmons said painfully.

"Then un-confiscate them!" Sam demanded.

"We can't do that!" Simmons retorted, though it was pained.

I really hurt him. But I was too scared to take pride in that. I heard a whimper and remembered the sparkling I had. I immediately calmed down. "Simmons, give me my car back," I said in a commanding voice.

"You do not order me!" Simmons growled.

"Simmons," Banacheck said, looking at him. "Do it."

"S-sir?" Simmons asked.

Banacheck looked at me and I didn't like the look. "Trust me Simmons. Trust me."

Simmons nodded. He led us to the chamber. "If Banacheck hadn't butted in, I would've held a gun to Simmons," Will said.

I looked at him. "Why?" I asked.

Will smiled at me. "Because he deserves it and he was being uncooperative in a time of crisis," Will replied.

I smiled and nodded. Once we reached the area I quickly helped get everyone under control. Wheeljack and Bumblebee pointed their weapons at the scientists. "Wheeljack, 'Bee!" I called, approaching. They looked at me, looking surprised. "It's ok. They won't hurt you at all. Well, anymore. C'mon! We can take you to the AllSpark," I said.

Wheeljack quickly scooped me up, making me squeak. Wheeljack was looking me over. "Are you ok?" he asked, worried. I smiled.

"Jackie, I'm fine," I said.

Wheeljack nodded before a twitter caught both our attentions. I was looking at the little one, who seemed to be looking at Wheeljack in admiration. Wheeljack gasped. "A-a s-sparkling?!" he gasped, catching Bumblebee's attention. Bumblebee got closer and beeped in surprise.

"I'll tell you later," I murmured, glaring at Simmons and Banacheck.

I was sure Wheeljack nodded as we moved. I was held close to him as we headed towards the Cube. I smiled at how protective Jackie was being. But then again, he did see me get knocked out by someone else. It was heart warming, really.

* * *

 **Shesh. This story is moving pretty fast, it seems. But don't worry, it's far from done, I assure you. At least, I hope so. Hehehe... Sorry... *looks down* *looks back up quickly* WAIT! IT IS FAR FROM OVER! I remember! I have a reason I put this! AHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I REMEMBER THE PURPOSE! Anyways, sorry for the shortness and fastness of the chapter. I just feel that this would go pretty fast. *shrugs* I didn't rush. This is just how it came out.**

 **Ps: I need suggestions for names for the sparkling by the next two chapters!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 folks! :) I hope you like it. Oh, and the sparkling will be female.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

-Reviews:

* * *

When we made it back to where the Cube was, Wheeljack moved me to his shoulder. He was being even more careful than I expected. I believed it had to do with the little sparkling. I looked down at the little one and smiled. I wondered what I should name him/her. I decided that I'd wait until I was told the sparkling's gender. I sighed as I leaned against Wheeljack's neck-cables. I watched as Bumblebee approached the Cube.

"Oh, oh, he's doin' somethin'," I heard Epps say.

I watched, awed as the Cube shrunk. Ok, yes, I've seen all of these a million times but... To see it in PERSON in REAL LIFE, was a whole new story! It was mystifying. I loved it. Once the cube was small enough, Bumblebee turned to us and nodded. We were ready. "Alright," Wheeljack said, "let's get this show on the road!"

I heard Will talking to Keller. "Mission City's a few miles from here. We hide the Cube in the city," he said.

"No!" I objected.

Everyone looked up at me. "We can't hide it in the city," I said, "Too many civilians! There could be a number of casualties."

"Mary's right. We go to the city, we endanger hundreds of people," Miles agreed, looking at Will.

"We're near the desert," Jack said. "We can go there. Humans are great at hiding."

I knew that the last sentence was meant for the 'bots present. "Alright, it's settled then. The rest of you find away to contact the air force," Epps said.

Next thing I knew, Wheeljack had folded into his car form around me and we were on our way. It seemed to take forever as we drove. I laid my head on the window as we drove. I felt a pulsing against my leg and blinked. I pulled out the star relic. I had forgotten about it! Everything seemed to be happening so fast it was over whelming! I started to study the relic, taking in all the ancient runes.

"Hey, when did you get that?" Wheeljack asked.

"Right before I was kidnapped..." I replied softly.

There was a pause. "You ok?" Wheeljack asked.

"I..." before I could complete my reply, the earth shook. I yelled in shock as we were sent tumbling.

Took keep damage minimal, Wheeljack transformed and held me to his chest-plates. I kept the sparkling close as well. I realized it was Barricade. Did he have a vendetta against me or something?! My mental question was answered by Barricade himself. "Hand her over!" he snarled.

Wait. Was that- desperation in his voice? "Wheeljack, let me talk to him," I whispered.

"Why?" my guardian whispered back.

"Just let me talk to him!"

"Ok, ok!"

I was lowered the ground and I went halfway to Barricade. "Why do you want me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"..." Barricade was silent as his gaze flickered to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack won't do anything unless you threaten me," I said.

Barricade looked horrified for some reason. "I'd never!" he said.

That confused me. "Why?" I asked.

"... You're important," he said softly.

"Why?"

"... Megatron didn't say... He just said that he needed the 'femme human with the sparkling'. He saw you all leaving and decided to send me after you while he went after the Cube," Barricade said. "I don't like to do this, but I promised Soundwave I'd keep Frenzy safe. I can't do that when Megatron is threatening Frenzy's onliness because of your importance."

"Switch sides or go neutral," I said.

"W-what?!" both Barricade and Wheeljack asked, socked.

"Well, we'd help keep Frenzy safe. I won't let anything happen to him if he's just a kid," I said.

Barricade thought about it. "I-I can do that?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, you can!" I said.

"... I'll support my charge. I trust her judgement," Wheeljack said.

Barricade transformed and drove off, leaving us with one last sentence. "I'll consider it."

We just stood there, kinda wondering what just happened. I sighed after a few minutes. "Where are the others, Wheeljack?" I asked.

"Where you said not to be."

"Mission City?"

"Yes."

"I'll hog tie and kill them all."

"I think I'll just keep the sparkling away from that."

"Thank you."

With that, I got into Wheeljack's alt. mode again and we were off. The sparkling curled up in Wheeljack's passenger seat and I made sure he/she wouldn't fall or something. "... Jackie?"

"Hmm?"

"What gender is the little one?"

"She's a femme, Mary."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I makes name picking a little easier."

"Oh. So you'll be keeping her?"

"She _was_ my phone."

"In other words, you aren't letting anyone even touch her without your permission and approval."

"Exactly."

It was chaos when we arrived. "Keep her safe," I ordered Wheeljack before quickly finding Will. "Will!" I called. He turned to me. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Sam has the Cube. He just headed towards the white building with the statues at the t- Hey, where are you going?!" Will shouted.

"To help my friend!" I shouted back, running like hell. I dodged around people and ran into the sparkling that used to be a soda machine. "Shh... Easy..." I said as it pointed it's cannons at me. "Please, I need to help my friend," I begged.

The once mountain-dew machine looked at me, it's red optics glaring. Then it stepped out of my way. "Thank you!" I said with relief, taking off. I still held the star ornament and didn't think anything about it helping me at all. I was too focused on my current mission. "Sam! Sam, wait up!" I shouted, catching sight of my friend.

I was knocked to the ground by an explosion. "Ahh!" I screamed. I felt myself being picked up and I was led upside down in front of the ugliest mug I ever saw. Starscream.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked snidely.

I tried to struggle, only to scream as his clawed digits dug into my leg. I felt it waaay to well. "Give me the relic!" he snarled.

"N-never!" I yelled. I clutched it to my chest. Then, I was falling. I landed on something hard and in my daze only barely saw Jazz.

"Han' 'n lill' femm'," he said, transforming and driving. Next thing I knew, I was in an alleyway. "Sta' her'. You'l b' saf'."

I was left there with a severely bleeding leg. "S-Sam..." I whimpered. I didn't think. I only acted. I had to get there. I had to get the relic to the AllSpark. I was slow moving, but I made it. "Sam!" I called.

"Mary, stay back! Stay back!" Sam said in a panicked voice. I made it too him.

"No. You need this!" I said. I tried to give him the relic.

That's when the cube was shoved into my arms. "Mary, take the cube and get as far away as possible!" Sam ordered.

I was confused. I was so out of it that I couldn't figure out what was going on. But the urge to run filled me, so I ran. I followed my instincts, not once giving any attention to the relics I held or gave them a fleeting thought on them helping me. I just ran, trying to escape with them.

Then Megatron was in front of me. Wounded and desperate. He was trying to reach the AllSpark and the relic. So I did the only thing I could, I thrust the cube into his chest. I was hit by the back lash and blissful darkness came over me at last. The pain disappeared and reality faded to black.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a little sloppy. I'm tired and wanting to get this part over with. Plus, I think that this would be how it would go. Not too much time to dwell. It would just happen really fast. Plus she was losing a lot of blood and got knocked around a lot.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 folks! :) I hope you like it. Oh, and the sparkling will be female.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

 _ **"Sparkling talk"**_

-Reviews:

grapejuice101: Yeah, it was quick. Hehe. Anyways, those ones eh? Hmm...

Angel of Randomosity: Yes, Jazz lives. :) I made it so that would happen. He had Mary's back at the time. So, hmm... those are pretty good suggestions...

Reader103: Thanks :3 Here's your update!

Retrokill: :3 I like to surprise people.

 **Cyber: Amazing.**

 **I know. :3**

 **Cyber: Thinking about that name?**

 **Thanks to some suggestions, I think I have an idea or two. :3**

* * *

Sam paced the floor. He was worried. Mary had yet to awaken and it had nearly been a week since Mission City. This wasn't good. He should've just run. He shouldn't have given her the Cube. She should've stayed on the sidelines! Oh... Sam was wearing himself thin.

"Sam, chill," Jack said. He was sitting nearby, playing a game of cards with Miles. "She'll be fine. She'll wake up." Though, Jack was also worrying. He was terrified that she wouldn't wake up as well.

"How do you know?!" Sam snapped. "She was bleeding pretty badly!"

Miles sighed. "And wearing yourself thin isn't going to help her, Sam. With the way she pushed herself back in Mission City, she's a fighter," he said. "She won't let this coma beat her."

 _I wish I had your certainty..._ Sam thought, pacing.

Sam wasn't the only one worrying himself thin. Wheeljack hadn't left Mary's side once. He barely even kept up on his energon rations. While everyone else was out occupying themselves, Wheeljack stayed by Mary. The sparkling hadn't left her either. The sparkling, at the moment, was whimpering and chittering, curled up in the crook of Mary's neck. Mary's breath was even and she was stable, but it worried Wheeljack. Especially since her brain was showing little activity. Way too little activity. It made Wheeljack nervous.

Wheeljack looked at the tiny sparkling. "Don't worry," he murmured. "S-she'll wake up. She'll wake up."

The sparkling looked at Wheeljack with terrified and sad red optics. Optics, Wheeljack noticed, that were slowly changing color. That made Wheeljack smile just a little. But it didn't help. Mary wasn't going to wake up. He knew this in the pit of his spark. The damage had been to severe. Wheeljack looked to the ceiling. "Primus... We need a miracle for her to survive..." he murmured.

 **::Wheeljack, let it go. Bring the sparkling out of there. She's not going to wake up. Not with how little brain activity she has or with how severe her injuries were. Nobot could wake up after that::** Ratchet said over the .

That made Wheeljack's spark drop. He looked down at his little charge, coolant escaping from his optics. "I'm so sorry..." he murmured.

But just at that moment... Something happened. Mary's brain activity sparked and a low groan alerted Wheeljack. He gasped. Mary's eyes were opening. She was waking up. (And I bet you thought I was going to kill her! XP)

* * *

I felt stiff. How long had I been out? I was aware of a strange beeping sound as I pried my eyes open. I groaned at the effort and the bright light. But it dimmed as something leaned over me. I heard a twitter. It couldn't be... Wasn't that just a dream? That thought was thrown out the window, into the abyss of feral vampire sharks when tiny, metal, and cold hands were placed on my cheeks gently. At last, I opened my eyes fully, blinking to get used to having light in them. I startled a little at how close the small metal face was to mine. A chirp came from the tiny being as it's optics lit up in happiness.

 _ **"Carrier!"**_ a tiny voice chittered.

Wait.

Did I really just understand that?! I tried to ask Wheeljack, but all that came out was a very weak, "Hey..."

"Hey yourself, Mary," Wheeljack replied, his voice soft.

I saw something fall from his optics. Coolant. Wheeljack was crying. I managed a very weak smile as I felt my neck being hugged by a happy sparkling. _**"Carrier wake!"**_ came the small little voice of the sparkling.

I then realized that Wheeljack couldn't understand the chittering, twittering, or chirping. _What the hell did that back lash of the cube do to me?!_ I wondered. I was very confused and wasn't coherent enough to think up theories about it. At least, not yet. So I was forced to lay there while Wheeljack left to go get Ratchet or someone. I smiled and patted my sparkling, since I had managed to move my left arm. I groaned as I tried to get both arms to cooperate enough just to sit up.

 _ **"No! Carrier hurt! Carrier stay still!"**_ my sparkling objected.

I sighed and decided not to argue. "Alright... alright... little one," I murmured hoarsely. I watched as the little one climbed onto my chest and got comfortable. "You know..." I said softly. "You need... A name..." I tried to think of a name but the only ones that came to mind were FireStar, StarBelle, BlueBelle, FireBelle, BlueStar, Chitter, or Sydney. Then I smiled as I thought of one. "How... About... ChitterBelle?" I managed to say.

 _ **"ChitterBelle..."**_ the sparkling tried. She then lit up. **_"ChitterBelle! ChitterBelle!"_** she cheered.

"ChitterBelle... It is... Then," I said softly. I sighed and just let myself relax.

I laid there for a few moments, just listening to ChitterBelle do what she does best, chitter and chatter. I had to smile. ChitterBelle was my little one. I had a feeling she'd probably end up growing a lot eventually, but for a while she was just my little ChitterBelle. My phone.

"Well I'll be... She _is_ awake!" Ratchet's voice rang out.

I managed to look in his direction. "Hey..." I said softly.

Ratchet came over and did who knows what. I'm not a doctor, but I think he was checking my vitals and everything. "Everything seems in order. Of course, she'll have to take it easy and not use her leg too much," he said.

Then I realized that I was looking at their holoforms. Ratchet looked like a stereotypical doctor, which seemed to fit for some reason. I sighed as I was put under a few scans. Ratchet did a few more things before I was allowed to get up and test my coordination. Of course I tripped and fell a couple trillion times. After the 1,000,000,000,000,000 times, I sat down and stopped trying. I crossed my arms and didn't budge.

"Mary, come on," Wheeljack groaned. "It isn't that bad! You'll get it right!"

I glared at him. "I feel like an infant that's just learning how to walk!" I cried out. "It's humiliating!"

Ratchet sighed. "Mary, please. Everyone would like to see you. And I'm sure you don't want to be carried out there," he said.

I grumbled but sighed. "Fine." I got up unsteadily and did something different this time. I took baby steps. It took about 30 minutes, but I got used to it and started to walk more normally. After about 20 more minutes, I was walking correctly again. The entire time, my legs felt like jelly and I favored my left one. My left leg was the one that Starscream nearly tore off.

"So..." I said. "How long was I out?"

"A mega-cycle," Ratchet replied.

I blinked, the term not registering. I was still kinda out of it and couldn't think on my normal pace.

"He means a week, Mary," Wheeljack supplied.

I nodded. I heard a demanding chitter and looked down. ChitterBelle was there, holding her arms up. She expected to be picked up. I smile and picked her up. For a smartphone, she was pretty big. I then noticed something. She didn't seem to have any armor. I looked at Ratchet and Wheeljack, hoping for an explanation. "The sparkling grew out of her previous alt. mode. She will be unable to take a new one until she is full sized. She won't reach full size anytime in your life span, though," Ratchet said.

I understood what that meant. Humans, on average, lived only 83 years. That's only a vorn, a Cybertronian year. Compared to them, I was minuscule. So, rather than reply to that, I said something else. "ChitterBelle," I said. At their questioning looks, I smiled softly. "Her name is ChitterBelle," I clarified.

Wheeljack smiled. "That's a wonderful name!" he said cheerfully. "It certainly fits."

I nodded and followed them out of the room. Once we got out, I smiled at seeing that everyone was there. They looked up and looked overly relieved. "Mary!" Miles, Jack, and Sam yelled, running over.

I got a taste of my own medicine when they hugged me. I eeped and coughed. "G-guys... A-air!" I gasped out.

The boys immediately let go. "Sorry!" they said.

I waved it off with a smile but winced almost immediately. I ended up going to my right knee, holding my left leg. Pulling my hand away, I winced. I must've accidentally pulled the stitching. Ratchet quickly came over and assessed the damage. "You've just used it too much today," he said. "Nothing too major."

I nodded, glad it wasn't bad. I eeped when Wheeljack took the it as his cue to pick me up. Bridal style. I blushed in embarrassment and fought the hold. "Jackie, I'm fine!" I whined. "Put me down!" Unfortunately, I was ignored. I struggled until he set me down in a chair. Once I had a good view of him, I stuck out my tongue like the mature girl I am. Wheeljack just rolled his eyes with a smile and dismissed his holoform. I then realized my "chair" was really his pede. I glared up at him. He just gave me an innocent "what?" face, to which I rolled my eyes. I sighed and got comfortable.

Then I looked at the others. "So... What did I miss?" I asked like nothing happened. Everyone just stared at me like I was insane. "What?" I asked.

"... Yo' d' realiz' tha' OP ha' ta assig' ya' a ne' guardia'," Jazz said.

To which, I glared. "No. No he doesn't. Wheeljack is perfectly capable and safe!" I dismissed.

"Look, kid," Arcee snapped, "He'll blow you to smithereens! You _don't_ want him as a guardian!"

I knew that Wheeljack was looking away. I knew that he was feeling bad about himself. This reminded me of all the times kids said they wouldn't do something because they didn't want to lose any body part. I knew how it was, people thinking you were dangerous when you never meant to hurt anyone. "No, you _look_!" I hissed. "Wheeljack saved my ass from Barricade. Wheeljack has kept me safe. Wheeljack has wonderful ideas, he just looks over mistakes! At least he's willing to take risks! And without those like Wheeljack, you wouldn't be able to be here right now!" I was getting pissed. I heard Wheeljack say something, but I didn't listen. "You all listen to me, and listen to me _well_. _I_ will decide who is dangerous for me to be around! I am _not_ some stupid toddler to treat like glass! _Hell_ , all of you are dangerous for humans! It's because your _careful_ around us that no one's been squashed yet!" I shouted. Then I glared heatedly. "I trust Wheeljack to be careful with me. And if you have a fucking _problem_ with that, FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!" I snarled.

I heard whimpering and sighed. "Now look, you made me scare ChitterBelle," I complained lightly, like I hadn't just been pissed off. I gently took ChitterBelle and gently cradled the terrified sparkling to my chest. **_"W-why Carrier m-mad?"_** ChitterBelle asked shakily.

I couldn't help it, I made one of my "weird noises". I crooned at the little one and she instantly started to calm down. I felt all eyes and optics on me, probably in shock or something, but I ignored it. I just rocked the little one slightly and continued to do my purr like noise at her. Eventually, the little one fell asleep happily. That made me smile.

"Mary... How the pit do you know how to mimic a carrier's lullaby?!"

* * *

 **Annnnd cliffhanger~! XD Well now, so Mary knows how to sound like a Cybertronian's version of a mother singing. Isn't that interesting? Just what has the AllSpark done to her? Or has she always been able to do that? What about her ability to understand ChitterBelle? Who knows~! Mary's true identity in this story has just been wrapped in a deeper mystery~!**

 **Cyber: Are you a cliffhanger addict?**

 **Maybe? I dunno~.**

 **Cyber: -_-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here! Yay! :D I'm pretty happy with myself right now, since I usually don't update for weeks at a time! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

 _ **"Sparkling talk"**_

-Reviews:

Reader103: Thank you~!

rosmund chadwick (guest): Yes, well, they would be. Cybertronians didn't think that humans vocalize Cybertronian at all. Carrier's Lullaby is made up of the same language as the Sparkling Language, just with some differences. Like many creatures can pronounce it. And it's not the only surprise I have in store~!

grapejuice101: Yes, another cliffhanger~! :) I'm just evil like that. And I'm glad you do like ChitterBelle's name. I derived it from two suggestions. Just "Chitter" and "BlueBelle". I liked "ChitterBelle" better.

Retrokill: Oh, Cyber's an OC from this other series of mine. His "official" designation is Cyber Prime. He was one of my first OCs and, I guess you could say he's my muse.

Angel of Randomosity: The honest truth is that I can make sounds that no one else is able to mimic. I'll be using those sounds a lot for Mary, just a way to make her unique. besides, you can blame the AllSpark. But don't forget that Star Relic... ;) 'twill be important~!

 **Ok, done! :D**

Cyber: -_- Uh-huh. Sure. Now _type_!

 **-_- I'm seriously thinking about replacing you with your sparkmate.**

Cyber: *smirks* I'd still show up.

 **... Aft...**

* * *

I looked around in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't understand. "And what's a "Carrier's Lullaby"?"

"Mary... The sounds you just made was a variation of the Cybertronian Language," Ratchet started. "And human vocalizers shouldn't be able to make that sound."

I was shocked. "... But... I've always been able to do that..." I said softly. "Ever since I can remember, I've been able to make sounds and mimic other creatures..."

"I think that I need to do more tests. More _thorough_ tests," Ratchet said, walking over and picking me up.

"... When did you dismiss your holoform?" I asked, and was ignored. So, I asked my other question. "And why more tests?"

"To figure out just what effects that backlash from the Cube did to you. It's obviously messed up a lot of your... Humanness," Ratchet said, positive I had had my memories rearranged.

I gave Wheeljack a pitiful "help me" look. Wheeljack walked over and... Gently took ChitterBelle from me and walked back to where he was sitting. "Traitor!" I called back. And of course, I was ignored.

I didn't like being ignored. I was soon set down and told to stay put. "Don't touch anything," Ratchet warned.

So, I sat there. I thought about how I was ignored. I was reminded of all the things I could've done before. All the times I pushed people away, all the times I didn't listen to what they had to say. I remembered it all. I sighed and leaned back. It reminded me of a song I once heard. I couldn't remember when or where, but I remembered it faintly. It was a song called, "Take Back Yesterday". I sighed and looked at the ceiling, running the lyrics through my head. _I know all the things I've done... They weren't that grand... I know I've been bad... But I won't let them take you from me. As much as I wish, wish I could take back yesterday, I know it's impossible. I have so much to say and so much to do, yet so little time that I just want to spend with you. 'Cause your the only one I'll ever care for. You're the reason... The reason why I want to take back yesterday. I wish I could undo all the things I've done, all the things I've said, all the hurt I've caused. But I know that it's impossible... Impossible to take back yesterday. Forgive me my sins my darling. Forgive me my debts. I just want to forget what I've done... And just let it all go..._

My mental singing was interrupted by a snap. I startled and yelped, leaning to far backwards. I ended up staring at the ceiling, lying on my back. "... What was that for?" I asked.

Ratchet gave me a disbelieving look. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last 15 minutes!" he said.

I blinked. _I guess I really am a ditz,_ I thought, shaking my head. I was trying to clear it so I could pay attention. "Now that I actually _have_ your attention, I'll repeat what I was trying to say earlier," Ratchet started. "It would seem that you've somehow absorbed some of the AllSpark's energy and radiation. Thankfully, it's not harmful and it hasn't done anything major to effect you but... You'll be able to communicate with those previously uncommunicate to you. Animals, machinery, sparklings, etc."

"That would explain why I was able to understand ChitterBelle," I remarked.

Ratchet then glared at me. "Next time, say something. This way I could've done this earlier!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Ratch. It isn't serious. Anything else?" I replied.

The medic sighed and shook his head. "Yes. Anyways, it would seem that you might be... Less alert for awhile, just so your body can adjust to the AllSpark's light presence," he told me.

He sounded disappointed and I blinked. "Ratchet... Was it how you reproduced?" I asked.

He nodded. "That and femmes. Arcee won't let anyone near her to let us reproduce, though," Ratchet said. "ChitterBelle may very well be the last sparkling."

I thought about that. "Ratchet, don't give up hope just yet," I replied. "Is there anything else you can think of?"

The medic gave me a weirded out look. "As far as we know, mechs cannot be carriers," he said.

"Hold that thought, Ratch. What if they can? You may want to actually take a _look_ , because I know you haven't. I know it's far fetched but... Why have a race that hasn't a problem with same gender mates other than the fact your alien robots and you live for basically ever?" I asked. "And I know that it applies to now, since I highly doubt that there _aren't_ any relationships like that because this was _before_ the cube was destroyed."

Ratchet sighed. "Fine. I'll check, but I'm _not_ getting my hopes up," he said stubbornly.

"Ok~!" I chirped.

* * *

For the next few weeks, we worked on a lot of stuff. How to cover up what happened, establishing a permanent base, getting witnesses to stay silent, etc. There was a lot. But there was one thing that was painfully aware to me. My parents were missing. Sam's parents were around just fine. But mine were no where to be seen. I had faith that someone would eventually talk to me about them, telling me that they were fine or something.

But, I started to give up hope of that happening. That's why I was sitting on a log, looking out at the water. Sam, Miles, Jack, Will, and I were at the lake near the look out. I had my head resting in my hands, not really doing anything. Just sitting. My shoulders were slumped as I thought about my parents. I wanted them. I wanted to _go home_. Nothing more, nothing less.

That's when Will sat next to me. I had had a dreading feeling all day, ever since Will said _way too_ cheerfully that he was taking me, Miles, Sam, and Jack to the beach. Wheeljack wasn't allowed to come because of a "meeting" with Ratchet and Optimus. "... They're reassigning my guardian, aren't they?" I asked softly.

Will shook his head. "No, Mary. That's not it... We... We were trying to get you away from Wheeljack to talk to you about your parents... Wheeljack wasn't allowing us to say anything. He didn't want to hurt you," Will said softly.

I looked at him head on rather than from the corner of my eye. I was alert and shaking slightly. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Will looked at me, his eyes sad. He had this sympathetic look that answered my question. "It's not true.." I whispered.

"Mary..."

"No!" I yelled suddenly, jumping up. That got Ironhide's, Arcee's, Bumblebee's, and Jazz's attention. "It's not true!" I wouldn't believe it. They were at home, worried about me and wondering when I'd come home. Addaline was probably pacing in my room right now! "They're not dead! They're at home, waiting for me! Mommy and Daddy and Addy are ok!" I screamed. I was starting to cry. They weren't dead! They couldn't be!

"Mary please... They came to the dam just as Starscream blew it sky high..." Will said, his voice begging me to believe him.

I rounded on him and punched him. Hard. He stumbled back from both shock and the force of my punch. I'd always been stronger than people gave me credit for. But that didn't matter. I turned and started running. I didn't know where to or why, I just knew that I had to get away. I wanted to go _home_.

Eventually, I slowed down until I was walking. It had started raining and I was just walking around in a daze. I didn't like it. It wasn't true. Suddenly, I was there. I was in front of my house. The door was still wide open, the lights on. When I walked in, no one was around. I looked all over, but no one was home. It made me cry harder. I left and just started to wander again. I called for my mommy and daddy... Sometimes I called for Addaline. But mainly my daddy. I was left to myself, as no many others were out. Those that were just sent me pitying looks.

I didn't want pity. I wanted my parents and sister from another mister and woman. I wanted home. I wandered around, dazed. I wanted to go home... Home... I wanted my old life back. I wanted everything to change. I wish this wasn't happening. I wish I could just stop. I eventually tripped, and I sat there. I was on my wrists and knees, barely holding myself up. The ground was muddy and I was in a graveyard. It hurt. Why did it hurt? Where was I? Where was mommy? Daddy? Why... Why did I feel so alone? Why was it dark in my life?

Why was I weak? Why couldn't I stand? Why was no one around? Why? Why? Why? I feel so alone... At last I just gave up, crawling over to a tree. I curled up under it, my back resting against the trunk. My hair was matted and messy, my clothes unkempt. I stared blankly at the graves, just giving up. I heard footsteps, but I ignored it. It didn't matter. My life was void. I held no meaning.

* * *

 **I'm tempted to leave it there...**

 **Cyber: Mary...**

 **Fine...**

* * *

Wheeljack slowly approached Mary in his holoform, pain on his face. This was why he hadn't wanted Mary to find out. He knew it would hurt her, but he didn't realize it would break her like this. To suddenly have a constant in her life destroyed... He hadn't realized it would break her like. Slowly, he knelt next to the motionless girl. "Mary?" he asked gently.

She didn't answer nor stir. She just sat there, looking at the graves of the cemetery. It broke Wheeljack's spark to see the girl he'd become so fond of like this. "Mary... Please... ChitterBelle needs you. I know it hurts, but you need to accept this..." he said softly.

Mary's blank eyes turned to him. "... I can't just accept this..." she whispered. "... I need time... Time to mourn... I was denied that because it was kept from me... Don't stop me from mourning... please..."

Wheeljack couldn't deny her. He just couldn't, especially as he realized she was crying. She needed time to adjust, and he understood that now. So he sat next to her, pulling her into an embrace. _She's only a sparkling herself..._ he had to remind himself, knowing it was true. She was only a child. She wasn't supposed to take this so lightly. Wheeljack knew that she needed time, he just wished he could've spared her this pain.

"Why..." Mary whispered softly. "Why does it hurt?" She turned her sad blue eyes, that looked completely silver to Wheeljack now, to the mech. Her brown hair looked black from the rain.

Wheeljack's optics softened. "It's just how life works," he replied softly.

After a while, Wheeljack managed to get Mary back to his Cybertronian form. Once she was inside, he dismissed his holoform and drove her back to the base. Once there, Mary got out and wandered back to her room. Wheeljack transformed and watched her go with worry. He hoped that she wouldn't be like that for too long. "The mourning process for humans can take a long time... Sometimes even years," Epps commented. "She's not going to be back to her old self any time soon. At least, I don't think she will. It's just not how we work."

Wheeljack nodded. What Epps said made his spark drop, but he understood. Humans were dependent on others and needed their parents, especially when young. So he understood that she would take a while to recover. If she ever recovered at all.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm stopping it there. Any more and I'll feel like I'm forcing it out. So this was kinda a sad chapter, but I realized that I'd cut Alexander, Elmarie, and Addaline out and hadn't mentioned what happened to them. I just couldn't think of anything to do with them so... This chapter came out.**

 **Cyber: Really? What's with you and torturing characters?!**

 ***shrugs* I dunno. I just do it.**

 **Cyber: ... I'm getting you examined again...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well, here's Chapter 10! Wow, this is the most chapters I've ever written! :D I'm really happy! Though, I might have to make a sequel soon... I'm not sure yet, so *shrugs* I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?) (not really any though), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

 _ **"Sparkling talk"**_

-Reviews:

Reader103: I had actually forgotten about them! Thanks for reminding me! :D

grapejuice101: I didn't mean to make you cry... Sorry... D:

Retrokill: It's just something we do. I don't know why. They say that a main character can sometimes be a reflection of the person who created that character. At least, in books.

Angel of Randomosity: Of course! ;) I still am trying to figure out what I want to do with it, exactly.

* * *

It took a while, but Mary did eventually get back to her old self. Now, 5 months after Mission City, Mary has been having bazar dreams, though she keeps this to herself. Mary tossed and turned in her sleep as a dream took hold. She was standing in the middle of a metal field with metal flowers and trees. They were colored accordingly, but Mary was confused by them. Not only that, but from the darkness of the metal forest ahead, Mary saw a pair of optics looking directly at her. They were bright and an alluring silver-gold.

This dream kept happening over and over, though the setting would always change and weather it would be an organic or metal setting also changed at times. Only, this time, Mary got the courage to speak. "W-who are you?" she asked, just loud enough to be heard.

All that answered her was a strange sound. It reminded her of a sound she'd sometimes make, though it was louder, deeper, and more profound. Like an adult male. It confused her slightly, but she wasn't sure what to think. Just as she started to see whatever was hiding walking towards her, she woke up.

Mary blinked, not sure what woke her. At least, not until she saw Clinger and Quickshot. Clinger was the mechling sparkling that used to be a steering wheel while Quickshot was the femmling sparkling that used to be a vending machine. Mary sat up, yawning. "Lemme guess, I'm on sparkling duty today?" she asked tiredly. Clinger seemed to grin at Mary, who sighed. "All right, all right," she muttered. "I'm up."

Once the two sparklings had left to give her privacy, Mary did get up. She stretched and then looked for a pair of clothes for the day. She decided to go with a black and red hoodie and a pair of jeans. Slipping on some tennis shoes, Mary walked into her bath room and brushed her teeth and hair. She'd showered the night before just so she didn't have to in the morning. Then she walked out of her room and along the halls of the human quarters. She walked all the way to the mess hall and grabbed a bite to eat. Then she went and found Clinger, Quickshot, and ChitterBelle playing tic-tac-toe.

"Having fun?" Mary asked, crouching down next to the three. At that moment in time, it was ChitterBelle against Quickshot.

Quickshot was very good at tic-tac-toe and was the complete opposite of her friend, ChitterBelle. Quickshot was silent and had been adopted by Ironhide, since he had seen her love for using her own guns. All the sparklings defense systems had been taken offline so that they didn't accidentally hurt themselves or someone else. ChitterBelle was the exact opposite. ChitterBelle, as he name suggested, couldn't be quiet for two minutes. She was always asking questions and had trouble focusing, which was similar to how Mary was in a way. Both were always asking Wheeljack questions about the Cybertronian race.

Clinger was completely different. He was a skittish little one and he was always hiding behind someone. He had a tendency to stick to Sam, so Sam had become his adoptive creator. Mostly the humans looked after the sparklings, since the 'bots were still trying to get settled. After senior year had ended, Mary had taken to become Wheeljack's apprentice inventor rather than look for a college, which was what Sam, Jack, and Miles were doing.

So far, there was no Decepticon activity and Barricade popped by every now and again. It was usually to ask Mary to watch Frenzy for a while or something. Frenzy was pretty good at helping Mary out with the younger sparklings when they were giving the girl trouble. Mary was thankful for that, since she knew that otherwise there were times when she'd have been sleepless if it weren't for Frenzy. While others were cautious when Barricade was around, Mary knew that he wasn't a bad Cybertronian. After all, the Star Relic told her that as well.

Mary was starting to understand why her father had dreaded giving it to her. It was almost like a drug. Mary had to resist using it wherever she went. She also learned that it could help her cheat on some things, so Mary left it behind unless it was absolutely needed. But Mary still felt drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame or a bee to honey. She couldn't help it, and had a feeling it was trying manipulate her into doing something. What, Mary wasn't sure. But when she was holding it, she felt it tug at her. Hard. Like it was trying to take her somewhere. So, she was very cautious with it.

"Yes, we are," ChitterBelle replied happily, looking up with a smile.

Mary smiled at that. She watched the match, which ended up with Quickshot winning. ChitterBelle pouted and nearly started to complain. But she stopped when she got a look from her mother. The sparklings had learned English a little while ago, so everyone could understand them. The one who could speak the best was ChitterBelle, though, since she never shut up. Well, almost never.

"Do you three want to go to the look out to play for a little while?" Mary asked, smiling.

The three sparklings sighed. "Suwe..." Clinger mumbled, his speech being the worst. Quickshot never really spoke, though.

Mary frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why... Why we no go other pwaces?" Quickshot asked quietly.

Mary sighed. "You know that we can't. Not until you're older. Your too young and vulnerable right now," she explained gently.

"We wouldn't be if we-" ChitterBelle started.

"ChitterBelle Samantha, don't even start with me," Mary warned. A few months ago, when Mary was placed as ChitterBelle's official adoptive carrier, Mary had given ChitterBelle a full name. ChitterBelle Samantha Marie Slayer.

ChitterBelle sighed. "Yes, Carrier..." she murmured softly, disappointed. Then she muttered darkly. "But Frenzy has his weapons..."

Mary's eyes hardened. "You know that that is another circumstance entirely! One, the casseticon is much older and he has been in war before! Plus he was raised under very bad circumstances!" Mary scolded. "Would you rather you not go anywhere for a month?"

All the sparklings looked horrified. "NO!" they shouted.

"One, do not shout. Two, do _not_ use that tone with me. Three, behave and we'll go to the look out," Mary said sternly.

Mary may be a random and fun-loving girl, but if there was one thing about her that was defined only around children, it was her sternness. Mary was very strict when she had to be and wouldn't let anyone do something that she found could get someone into a lot of trouble or hurt if they were her age or younger. Unless it involved pranking someone. Then Mary was all for the idea. And if it was to bug Arcee. Mary loved to tick Arcee off for no reason other than she could. Plus Arcee seemed like a stuck up glitch to Mary.

Later, Mary and the three sparklings were at the Look Out and it's lake. She was watching the sparklings like a hawk. She had actually managed to teach them how to swim at some point, and the water was harmless to them. Sure, she had to clean them up later so that they didn't start to get rusted, but otherwise they were fine.

Mary was just relaxing on a long when someone sat next to her. Mary looked and saw that it was Barricade's holoform. Mary looked back at the sparklings and smiled when she saw ChitterBelle talking Frenzy's audio receptor off, though he didn't seem to mind. "... They'll probably end up together one day," Barricade said after a while of silence.

"I figured such," Mary replied.

There was silence as the two watched the sparklings. The silence was comfortable and Mary smiled as the sparklings played happily. Barricade watched Mary rather than the sparklings, confused on something. _I just don't understand how she can give me a chance... I thought that no one would trust me. Pit, my own little brother hates me,_ the mech thought, saddened. He hadn't been given a choice to join the 'Cons. Megatron threatened to do worse than rip out Bumblebee's voice box next time. While he wasn't responsible the first time, Megatron wasn't one to give out empty threats.

"What's bothering you?"

Barricade came out of his thoughts to see Mary looking at him. She looked concerned. Barricade raised an eyebrow. "What makes you thin something wrong?" he asked gruffly, not wanting to appear weak or "nice". He didn't like it. He may have supposed to been a neutral now, but he still had 'Con training in his system.

"I can tell when something's bothering someone," Mary said softly, her eyes softening.

Barricade looked away with a scowl. "... It's in the past. It's best to leave it there," he told her roughly.

"... I suppose it's none of my business and I won't pry, but telling someone might help," Mary replied after a small pause. She stood up. "ChitterBelle! Clinger! Quickshot! Time to head back!" Mary called. Her voice rang out easily, as she was naturally loud. She always had had strong lungs.

The sparklings all groaned, but complied. Frenzy waved as Mary ushered the three to the jeep Mary had borrowed. Mary and the three young sparklings waved back before Mary drove off, leaving Barricade to rethink everything. Barricade's holoform stood up and the mech considered Mary's words. _"... Telling someone might help,"_ she had said.

"Do you have a thing for her, Barricade?" Frenzy asked smugly, looking up at his caretaker.

Barricade scowled at Frenzy. "Of course not. She's just a strange fleshling that can actually handle you, rut. Now get back into my alt. mode!" Barricade growled, dismissing his holoform.

Frenzy rolled his optics and did as told, not believing Barricade for a second. _He's sooo smitten,_ Frenzy thought smugly. Wait till he told Rumble when Rumble got to Earth!

* * *

 **And there's the 10th chapter. Well, if you count the prologue, it's the 11th! :D I've never written so many chapters, I don't think! I'm happy! I'm actually being a good authoress for once! Yay!**

 ***confetti shoots from a party cannon***

 **XD I borrowed it from Pinkie Pie.**

 **Cyber: ... I don't want to know...**


	12. Poll Alert

**Hey guys! I'm going to put up a poll because I want to see if you guys want Mary paired with someone. I haven't decided and I thought, hey, why don't my readers decide? :D So, keep an eye out for it please! It should be up in a little bit! :)**


	13. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Time for Chapter 11. *smiles***

 **Disclaimer: I do** **_not_ own Transformers or it's merchandise or Characters. Nor do I own Creepypasta or Yu-Gi-Oh!, as there will be references!**

 **Warning: Cussing, fights (since when is Transformers, Transformers without the fights?) (not really any though), depression (slightly), angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, fantasy, Fanfiction, AU, Badass!Sam, Cool!Miles, Bitchy!Mikaela, will have characters from other Transformers stuff, like Transformers Prime**

 **Ps: Some of my Ocs from the 'Protector Chronicles' might show up!**

"Speech"

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **::Comm. Link::**

 **/Sparkbond/**

 **\Family bond\**

 _ **"Sparkling talk"**_

-Reviews:

grapejuice101: :) Glad you're happy.

Angel of Randomosity: Yup, lol. :) Cool. ;) Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't~ hehehehehe...

Retrokill: You're not the only one whose voted for him...

Reader103: Hahahaha XD Ya never know~ Frenzy loves to be a troublemaker for Barricade.

-Poll So Far:

Barricade - 6 votes

Optimus - 2 votes

Prowl - 2 votes

Soundwave - 2 Votes

Sideswipe - 1 vote

Other Options - 0 votes

* * *

Mary was bored out of her mind, locked in her room. She wasn't the only one- Sam and Miles were locked in their rooms too. The three had gotten the bright idea that it was smart to offer to wash some bots and instead painted them without said 'bots knowing it. When it was traced back to them by Ratchet and Optimus, the three humans were grounded to their rooms for a week. That's why Mary was on her bed, itching to do something. But nothing was available to her. She got her electronics taken away because the 'bots had caught her playing 'inappropriate games'. Of course, that just pissed Mary off so the paint was her getting back at them. And of course Sam and Miles tried to use her a scape goat.

Nothing horror was inappropriate! At least, not for someone her age. And Avatar Makers weren't porn, Damnit! So Mary was just sitting there, brooding. She was hoping to at least see Frenzy and the sparklings again today. They were aloud to come visit her. But so far, no one had come to see her. It made Mary feel a little lonely. Lonely...

The word echoed in her mind as painful memories came back suddenly. Memories of her old life. She tried to keep it away, but now she couldn't. Images flashed through her mind.

 _A girl and a boy were sitting together, laughing. The girl was Mary while the boy was a blond with hazel eyes. The boy, named Ben, was Mary's boyfriend. The two were quite happy._

 _Ben and Mary on a Ferris wheel, happy._

 _Mary standing in the rain, waiting for Ben to show up. She was crying too. Ben never showing. Mary walking home. Mary lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling._

 _"Freak!"_

 _"Why don't you get a reality check, Asylum Reject?!"_

 _"No one likes you!"_

 _Laughter. Mocking, cruel laughter._

 _Fear._

 _Anger._

 _Pain._

 _Then the mistake happened._

 _More pain._

 _Crying._

 _Lost._

 _Hate._

Mary tried to block the past feelings. Tears fell. She looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore her past regrets. Mary sighed and closed her eyes. She took a breath. "When rain comes and wind blows... Let the thunder drown out the screams, let the wind blow away the pain..." she sang softly. "Forget the sins of yesterday, focus on the inventions of tomorrow... Lose the feeling, find the hope..."

Her door opened, making her open her eyes and look. Lennox was there to let her out. "Ok, your off the hook, Kiddo."

Mary nodded and stood up. She left the room and rushed off to find the sparklings. She saw Barricade with them and ran over. "ChitterBelle!" she called.

ChitterBelle turned and perked up. She ran to her carrier and tackle hugged Mary. Mary laughed happily. She loved being around her child. If there was one thing Mary had learned she loved, it was sparklings. They always made her day and washed away the pains of her old life. Of her mistakes. Her regrets. So, she smiled as she listened to ChitterBelle do what she did best, chitter and chatter.

-Later-

That night, Mary was at her window. She looked at the stars, her eyes wondering over them. "Please... Tell my why you chose to answer my wish and prayer... Why you brought me here..." she murmured. "Why... What is my purpose? I'm just a girl. No one special..."

And so, after asking that, she went to her bed. As she fell asleep, back to the window, she didn't see the shooting star that went by. And as she slept, somewhere else, a meteor crashed into a remote desert. The meteor was really a space pod. It shifted and changed into a Cybertronian. They looked around, confused. The signal they received had led them here. So they looked around, trying to figure out where they were. They came across a car and scanned it. Then they shifted into it and sped off to explore this strange new planet. On the steering wheel of their alt. mode, though, was a strange symbol. One that hadn't been seen in milli-vorns...

* * *

 **What's this now? Does Mary have a deep, dark secret? And whose this new Cybertronian? What do they want? What signal are they following? Does it tie in with why Mary came to the Transformers Universe? Sorry folks, but you won't find out in this story! Stay tuned for the sequel! :) Bwahahahahaha!**

 **I'll keep the pole up for a while longer. I'll be posting Mary's summer adventures soon. And yes, this was the final chapter of Imaginations the Limit. Not sure if I'll keep that title or not. Doesn't seem to fit anymore, but oh well. I don't really care right now.**

 **Oh, and one last thing, if I had put Wheeljack as an option for Mary to get together with, who would've voted for him? Just curious. This does not affect the poles current status, btw. Later.**


End file.
